Unexpected
by AnnalieghElizaJosephine
Summary: Edward a prince. Bella a fighter. Both never expected the attraction, love or hate between them. He ordered for her to be flogged because she called him stupid. She called him stupid because he spoke in jokes. He wants her, she wants him. A STORY OF LOVE, LUST AND SEX! E/R, J/A, E/B
1. meeting

_****__**Disclamer: I don't own Tiwlight or the characters in it! **_

_i hope you love and enjoy this story it will definatly be an on going progress and there will be a lot of hot and sexy moments through this story. _

**_PLEASE READ THIS AND ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_~0o0~_

The smell and heat of the crowds made me wish to be anywhere but here. I stood with bodies pressed against mine in a crowd waiting for the 'noble' Prince Edward. Trumpets could now be heard in the distance, I felt someone's misbehaving hands brush against my back, sliding low. I turned bumping people as I went and curse at the boys whom stood behind me. They just laughed and let their gaze dip down my body taking in every curve and womanish shape the slight body in front of them held. The boy closes to my reached out a hand as if to run his fingers through my hair, but soon the sounds of his agonised yelps mingled with the sounds of the trumpets before they were washed out completely by the prancing song they rang.

The burly boy had sunk to his knees while clutching his shredded wrist to his chest, blood sapped from his torn skin as if it wept tears in shame. People around stood on watching the events unfold in shock, I moved skilfully but nimble as I sheathed my small dagger back into the thick folds of my cloak. I could hear the calls to bow but I stood with my head bent and eyes piercing the boy before me. His friends stood mouths agape in the stock of the situation they found themselves in. I pulled my hood above my head letting it drop over my eyes and nose as the sound of halting horse hooves came about, my cloak draped close to my body as I stood with my back straight and head lowered.

A confused guard yelled, "Bow before your prince!" He watched as the slight crowd shuffled and move at his word, but none took a knee, so he called again, "Take a knee for your prince!"

Everyone continued to shuffle around me as I stood before a cowering man, no one was intent on listening to the guard but there focus was fused to me. I held my breath as my heart beat faster and faster in my chest._ What do I do. Run. No. Bow. Never. I would rather be burnt alive than take a knee to the sour prince._

I stiffened as a tone of authority spoke forth, "What seems to be the hold up?"

A gruff voice answered, "This crowd dose not bow to you."

"So?" the voice was an echo of boredom.

"So they must bow, it is the law." The voice had grown hard and slightly confused.

"Then find out why they don't. So I can get back to my own two feet, it is not like I care."

"How?" was the only gruff reply.

I heard a smothered chuckle and then a cough.

I could almost hear him role his eyes, "Shut up Jaz." There was a shift in a saddle, "You ask them and make sure you talk slow, is it really that hard?"

At that I let a giggle escape me, all eyes were on me in a second; woops.

"Is something funny boy? And face me when you talk." The voice was the gruff one.

I turned to him keeping my face shadowed and body hidden by my thick cloak; I could see only feet due to my hood.

I answered my voice lowered, "You talk as if people will not understand your word, as if they only hold stupidity." I let a smile creep to my face as I heard the sharp breath taken in front of me, not from the prince but the guard he rides with, "I can see why you would think that due to your company, but you should not judges others by another's actions." My throat hurt from talking with my voice lowered like it was but I held my words.

"How dare you speak so forth to my lord the prince! You shall be flogged and whipped clean of this filth you speak!"

I could see large feet begin the short walk toward me, I tensed ready to fight then run for home but a deep dark luscious chuckle broke through the silence, it was partnered soon by a low and thoughtful snort.

"Be still sergeant. The boy's words are nothing but whispers in the wind, an itch that has been sort and found." There was still laughter in his voice, which was annoying; no one laughed at me, not even the prince.

I scoff in return, "You call me a boy when we look to be sired only a year apart." All were silent, all laughter was gone but I continued, "My words are small, dear prince," I bowed to him in a mocking way, "but words are only heard when you have a boasting position. I could tell the truth and you could lie and all would believe the lie which you rain upon them in your arrogant tone and manner. You're Royal Highness Prince Edward." I stressed his title still keeping my voice low to disguise how soft and delicate it truly was.

There was silence and short ragged breaths; I felt the heat of his eyes like embers burn into me and when he spoke all hummer was gone he spoke with pure malice.

"You speak to me about my title and how I am respected only for it. Then why do you not respect me as you should and say everyone must. You use fierce words and forged bravery in place of your fear. Your words made you regale at first but you big mouth has brought you to your knees and demolished my respect for you." He scoffed when I continued to stand silent in front of him, "You seem to believe that words are the only factor that is needed to forge a country. You are brave with what you speak but think clear to whom you speak up to. So remember hold tour tongue." People around me began to drop to their knees feeling the heat and anger that now radiated of their 'beloved and fair' prince.

I could hold my tongue no more to his insults and jesters thrown at me and as the prince began to turn his horse away from me to continue on his path I took a deep breath and let go of my restraint holding the river in flow.

"I would not be speaking up to you if you did not sit upon that horses rump like a pommes idiot to keep the dust off your new shoes as you make you people kneel on the very sand you refuse to trend upon."

I was the only one left standing before the prince now, "You said my words were regal at the start and you believed I was a stupid commoner who only spoke to jest you." I sighed as if I was deep in thought, "in truth it was your stupidity that lead you to believe such things. Well, I must be of for there are much more important things in my life than bantering with a wealth, said to be handsome," I tilted my head slightly, "prince about power when it is obvious who will win." I paused as someone coughed, "Me." A cocky grin touched my lips on my last word.

"ARREST HIM!" Was the reply I expected from him, but he had not spoken the words another person astride a horse had called forth my wrist in chains; I could only see their feet as well but the voice was defiantly male.

"NO!"Another yell rang out halting the already confused guards, "You speak what you believe and there seems to be a reason to your words. Remove your hood and show your face if you are brave or do you think my sword can't cut through the wool sitting on your head, boy."I felt something heavy and damp land on the top of my bowed head; he spat on me.

My rage grew like a burning beacon as I yelled, "You spat on me! That is just plain old disgusting!"Too late I realised I had spoken with a voice that was mine, the true me.

"You're a girl?" Laughter broke out, "Know no wonder you're so brainless and small." The prince took a deep breath and turned to his companion taking his eyes from me and I ran, "Flog her." He rode to the palace thinking of a girl so shadowed but so free hoping she escaped the wrath of the steel whip.

~0o0~

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND WILL CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY :)

stay with me please, it will get hotter and hotter as it goes with lots of laughs and brillient moments.

Thanks for picking this, Annaleigh xo


	2. haunting

___**Disclamer: I don't own Tiwlight or the characters in it! **_

_Thank you for sticking with me on this story, chapter one was just a short intro, to give you stock of her feeling to him and his to that pitiful girl._

_i hope you enjoy this chapter it is longer and has more contance in it, and the brew of sexiness may begin you'll just have to read to find out. _

_**I hope you enjoy and REVIEW! (Review for faster update + more)**_

_~0o0~_

_1 week late…_

I crouched on a low tree branch; in the forest of Mecla, waiting for my prey to come near. The rickety carriage came closer; the riders flanking it looked lazy and dazed from the afternoon sun. I rose my bow, and saw my breath on the wind, coming out frozen in the icy chill of the day. I drew back, watching, waiting.

I heard the mummer of voices, and rose slightly from my crouch. I released the arrow after a breath; it struck my target, setting my trap in motion. A slight spray of splinters as the arrow struck the tree across from the guard caused them to stop with a call of alarm.

'Sire!' A man called nervously, his horse twitching from side to side.

I slipped my bow across my back as a resound creak echoed through the deafening silence which had settled around the forest at the guard's frightened call.

A deep black horse rode up the steep incline on the edge of the path so they may round the carriage without disturbing the people who rest inside. I stopped to watch remembering the man's call of 'Sire'.

_Only the…._ I froze in my movements.

'Well clotted horse shit. I can't get a break.' I mumbled under my breath just in time to see the man astride the black stallion remove his helmet with a frustrated sigh.

His silky bronze locks of sex hair cascaded down to frame his face, resting at his shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and took a breath. There was another resounding creak.

'Come on, come on…'

'What wrong? Did a bird fly at you or something!?' Prince Edward spoke in aggravation.

'Um… I heard...' An echoing thud cut off the bumbling man.

The three horses stationed at the front of the carriage; including Edward's, reared back with a droning whiny. I dropped from the tree landing on all fours like the mysterious fox I'm known to be, making my way quickly and quietly toward my partly sprung trap. I paused at the edge of the path shrouded by my cloak, hidden in the shadows.

Watching. I saw his face tilt listening closely for any sound. In skilful quietness I pulled my bow free, removing an arrow from its snug place in my quiver. I lined the tip up and pulled back the string, tapping my thumb on the steel tip twice before I released.

It cracked against the rope securing the tree in place; it began its final tip. With a shout all three horsemen moved themselves out of the path of the falling tree. It crashed over the path with a thump and in there distraction I shot across the path unseen.

To my shock Prince Edward's head shot to the shrubs where I had once been hidden. I watched his beautiful emerald green eyes follow the minimal shake of some leaves. They were strong and bold in colour, thriving with hidden passion and lust.

His lush pinked lips moved in a soft delicate manner as his velvety voice touched the silence, 'No wind.' His tongue darted out leaving a glistening trail of moister to sparkle in the light.

His eyes continued to scout the ground as I began to make my silent decent. I continued to glimpse at the dumfounded men as I continue to climb, feeling the scrap of bark on my palms and the soft, wet moss sooth the aches soon after they came.

In a matter of seconds I was perched high in the air, with my cloak draped around me. I took a breath as I perched another arrow upon my bow. I took a breath; I glanced down once more at the ridged prince astride his stead knowing he could see all movement even though his body seemed frozen. I raised my bow muscles tense and ready, I let lose my arrow then simultaneously dropped from the tree.

My arrow struck the tree its razor point digging in deep. Its thud echoed around through the stale air just as I landed with the grace of a fox atop the carriage. I lay on my stomach listening for any sign that I should run.

A shuffle of leaves…

A scrap of un-sheathed metal…

Harsh breaths…

Gurgling stomach…

Deep even breaths coming from beneath me…

'Circle!' Called a familiar velvet voice not a twinge of panic heard.

The shuffle of feet indicated his order had been met.

'What do you see?' He queried his men; I could almost hear all their eyes swivel.

Then I heard a breath, 'An arrow point fixed in a tree.'

There was grunt of impatients, then a whisper, 'What are they waiting for?' A deep breath accompanied by a shuffle, 'Jasper ready your bow. Everyone eyes on the forest for signs of movement.' The order was barked and I smiled to myself.

_I was waiting for that Stupid Head. _How I wish I could say it to his face, _No one ever looks up or towards what they are protecting._

My smirk was firmly in place as I rose to a crouch then fully to my feet. See every back turned from me I did a little wave to the one with the bronze locks of hair. I quietly slung my bow back around my shoulders. Gripping the bottom of my cloak I wrapped it around my waist and tied it off, so it would not tangle in my feet.

I lowered myself to grip the edge of the carriage. I shook my head making sure my hood was still firmly in place; I felt the scratch of my long brown braided hair rub against the leather of my top. I smiled curling my fingers more firmly in an up wards motion to my palm; then I swung down with only a slight whistle of air. I swung gracefully throw the window of the carriage, quickly bringing my hands out and clamping the mouths of the two women who sat with in.

I smiled in my success but it dropped quickly as I saw in my preferable vision the black hair, pixie like women give her sleeping baby a firm squeeze causing them to start awake and let lose agonised howls.

I turned my head to glare and saw the widening of her eyes as they locked to my women shaped face, I bared my teeth at her and pressed my nails into the soft flesh of her mouth enough to leave a red mark.

'Alice, shut-up that fucking kid!' The bronze haired god appeared at the window and froze in shock when his eyes caught mine. 'You're a girl!?' _Fucking hell not that again._

'Women!' I state strongly.

His hands shot through the window and he tried to propel himself forward toward me, but he let out a frustrated cry, when his shoulders jarred him pushing him back. I remove my hands and danced backwards on my petite feet. My hands shot out and my slim pale fingers wrapped around the two silk pursed which sat upon the seats next to these noble women.

I gave the shocked ladies a gracious smile, 'Thank you for your kindness and in all likely hood I will not repay you.'

I turned to Prince Edward and gave him a wink, 'I hope you got over your stupidity, ass-hat.'

Leaving his shocked face behind and shockingly the slightly giggling girls behind, I hoisted myself from the carriage and set of running. The guards had moved in on the carriage and very unsuccessfully tried to stop me, I dogged and ducked through them giggling in glee the whole way. I got up to the last guard he had ragged blond lock, my step and smile faulted as he raises his bow.

'No! Don't Shoot!' I gasped at the strained velvety voice filtered through the air.

Goldie locks glanced up in distraction, giving me time to jump up and grip the overhanging branch hearing it creak in protest at my weight. I let go, using my legs to push Goldie shoulders down so I could land with my ass directly on his back.

He stood up in alarm as I landed pushing me forward. I kicked back with my legs knocking him to the ground, I landed on my hands and knees and straight away warmth began to grow on my palms. I take notice of the groans of the rotting wood of the branch.

Without hesitation I spin and grip Goldie by the locks and fling him and myself as far as I could get us. I land with him on top of me with a wallop and all the air escaped my lungs. The sound of the rotting wood dully hitting the dirt path woke me from my daze.

I began to squirm trying to free my trapped arms from the pressing weight. Goldie moved fast grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head and tightening his thighs on my stomach.

'Fucking hell!' I yell in my frustration and continue to wiggle.

'See to my sisters! We have this!' Prince Edward's voice was loud and demanding.

His grim face appeared above my face and even though I was in the fate of a flogging, the dungeon and death I couldn't help but see the strong beauty of the man above me. His jaw was chiselled and defiant along with a few days worth of stubble, his nose was angular with a soft rounded button tip, his lashes framed his green eyes perfectly as his locks of strangely coloured bronze hair did the same to his rugged face.

I blinked my eyes twice and twisted my wrist, looking away from his intense gaze as I felt the ruff bond of rope on the soft skin of my slim wrists. I began to move more fiercely and bared my teeth at both men let out a growl.

'Oh… We got a fierce one hear Eddie boy.' Goldie Locks said with a soft and familiar voice as his grip tightened around my stomach.

There was a shift out of my vision, 'Jasper I am your prince and I order you never to fucking call me Eddie again! It is Sire, Prince Edward or Your highness but seeing as we are friends and now brothers Edward would suffice. Do you understand?!'

Goldie; now known as Jasper, rolled his eyes, 'Yes.'

I felt the skin on my wrists chafe as Prince Edward tightened the bonds, 'She's secure.' He stated.

Jokingly Jasper said, 'Okay. How about you go on top why I do her legs. You seem to be looking at her like she's a cup of the finest mead and you haven't had anything but water all your life.' He shifted slightly pretending to get up with a laugh.

And that was all I needed. I twisted my torso unbalancing Jasper so he fell forward with a yell. I pulled my knees up slamming him in the buttock and forcing him to tumble over my body and into Edward. Edward still clutched my bound wrists so I was pulled across the gravelly dirt as gravity took over their bodies after a moment they stopped. I gasped and wheezed felling the shredded skin on my bare thigh from the friction of the dirt.

I placed my feet firmly on the ground still lying down and sprung myself up hands still bound in a graceful flip. I landed and cried out in distinctive pain as my ankle gave way and the flesh of the weeping wound on my thigh stretched slitting more.

I fell back to my ass and look at the heap of flailing limbs in front of me. I rose and began to run ignoring the sweltering pain, and leaving many curses in my wake.

My bound wrist swung from side to side as I ran, feeling the gravel crunch under my thin leather shoes, trying to trip me up with shifting rocks and gripping sticks.

_Faster! Run faster!_ I could hear the subtle pound of horses' hooves behind me, but slowly they were becoming more distinct to my ears.

I heaved a breath as I saw the cut off in the track which I needed to take. I pushed forward further feeling the distant throb in my thigh and ankle. I broke through the leaves with a rustle running for a minute more before I stopped and spun on my heel.

I crouched down low, letting my cloak once again fall around me in soft shadowed folds. I watched the path, the ring of pounding hooves fresh in my ears.

I glanced back seeing the open field I would have to cross shortly through the cracks of the tress. I just had to take a step or two and I would be in the open expanse of field behind me. The clearing was about a mile long and a hundred meters wide. One of my homes was just out of the clearing by half a mile. That was my destination.

I let my eyes quickly travel back to the path as the horses ploughed past me in my hidey hole. I saw many blurs of white and silver astride those blobs. I began to rise after a minute my muscles cramped and sore. Something didn't seem right, there was something missing.

_Suck it up! You got away, now complete that getaway!_

I shook my head with a sigh and rose completely, _Just get Fucking home. Then worry._

I tapped the purses which were secure in my belt and darted readily into the clearing. I began a steady jog across the open plain, feeling exposed and naked but all in same loving the freedom. I rose my still bound arms to the dropping sun and spun a glorious smile placed on my face.

My breath caught and I stopped in my spin, eyes reverted to the shining man atop a deep black stallion.

_That's what was missing the darkness within the white….. The Prince._

I turned and ran, I knew as soon as the pounding began I would be caught. With great difficulty; for the bound wrists, I ran my slim fingers down the cleavage of my large rounded breasts feeling the heated glass of the small bottle. I pulled it free placing its base at my lips slipping it into my mouth so it rested on my tongue the dipped head between my teeth. With shaky hands I pulled the stopper free clamping my lips down around the opening to keep the sloshing blue liquid inside.

A strong hand grasped the hood of my cloak pulling me back. I didn't let out a cry as I twisted and felt him realise me. I hit the ground feeling the jerk of the bottle between my teeth. I began to rise my body twinging and tightening in protest. I got to my feet and rolled my shoulders, my lips still firmly shut.

But no sooner had I risen to my feet the neck of my hood had been grabbed again and I was soaring through the air, my feet touching the ground in minimal phases. I heard a grunt and felt myself being pulled up across his lap. That's when I lashed out, my bound hands and gripped the armour on his thigh and pulled us both backwards.

And then we were tumbling down, Prince Edward let out a cry and I sent out a silent plead of safety. I felt the liquid slosh up a drop made contact with my lip. I had to act fast.

We hit the ground in a tumble of limbs. I don't know why but Prince Edward seemed to twist and pull me to him before impact saving me from most of the blunt force. I reared back and found myself straddling his lower thighs and my bound hands pressed against his crotch to hold me steady.

I sat there staring at him and him staring back for I don't know how long. I continued to put more of my weight onto him and then I felt him beginning to stir beneath my palms. I looked down towards my hands keeping my lips sealed, numbness beginning to spread in them.

His crotch had risen to a small bulge, heating my hands. I knew what I had to do and began to lean forward to him. Then his strong palms grasped my bare flesh beneath my cloak and flipped us so he rested between my thighs. And his strong body was pressed up against all my soft curves. The cool steel of his armour pressed against my bare stomach with a chill.

I twitched my fingers which were locked between us. I could smell his musky sent wafting off his skin and the diminutive amount of mint aroma that mixed with his hot and sensual breath.

His eyes twinkled, 'Who are you? And why do you affect me so?' He lowered his face to press a kiss to my jaw line, 'Ever since you called me a pommes idiot I have not been able to release your image from my head. You seemed familiar in the carriage but I was not sure until you spoke…' he shifted atop me pressing his hips closer and running his thumb across my still bottom lip, 'How you tantalizing voice has haunted my nights.'

He leaned down and pressed a soft open mouth kiss against my neck, flicking his warm soft tongue out to taste the sweetness of my flesh. I let out a breath through my nose; my mouth still clamped hard around the glass bottle, and shifted my body beneath Prince Edward not from discomfort but from the shock of warmth that wrapped around that spot between my thighs.

'Hmm… So soft, small and warm. When I heard that you had escaped the whip, I looked for you. I needed to find you. You were a puzzle to me, you see.' He pressed his bulging crotch against me kneading the bare flesh of my abdomen, 'You have haunted me.'

A tear escaped me as he pressed his lips against the flesh of my pulse point. I pulled my knees up cradling his body, not wanting to lose his heat but knowing I must. His hand moved down and gripped my thigh, pressing his fingers into my flesh.

I let out a muffled whimper at the pleasure and pain that one touch cause. I felt his grip loosen then he released my leg completely raising his hand in sight seeing the smear of blood across his palm and long slender fingers.

'What…? What… but you were unharmed!' In his outburst of anger I flipped our position so I straddled his thighs snugly.

He let out a throated gasp at my actions, clamping his hand s on my hips with a strangled groan shifting up against me.

'Please tell me of your name?' He whispered in a sultry voice; it was beautiful.

I quickly leaned down and pressed my lips to his soft, moist ones. His tongue probed out poking and prodding at my lips seeking entrance. I could feel the weight of the liquid on the groves of my lips.

His nimble fingers began to work my taunt flesh and I opened my mouth to him with a breathy moan. The blue liquid fell into the cavon of his mouth in a fast flow. He coughed and gagged but I kept our lips sealed and his mouth open to me. I felt the bob of his throat telling me he had swallowed.

I pulled back from him and spat the bottle to the ground; his eyes were wide and shocked. I knew that my face was deeply flushed and that he would be able to feel my heated core through the cloths on him, but I would not allow this attraction to him ruin me.

_I hate the royals, I hate his family and I hate him… I Think…_

I looked upon him watching his eyes grow weary and heavy with forced sleep.

I leaned down and pressed my warm swollen lips to the shell of his ear hearing him groan partly.

I whispered, 'Bella.' I closed my eyes tight, 'The Black Swan.'

~0o0~

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) (Review equal faster update + maybe a 2 chapter update at the same time ;))**

_this chapter was not hot but sensual and i already have begun my next chapter sooooo and if you ask nicely it will get hotter an hotter in the next chapters, hehe i have something big planed!_

_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SO FAR AND I DEFINATLY WILL BE CONTINUEING THIS SO STICK WITH IT :)_

_I've had fun writing all my stories so check em out and if you get any ideas just PM me :)_

_Lots of Love Annaliegh xo_


	3. Escape

**_Disclamer: I don't own any of these_ characters.**

_Hey everyone sorry for th late update but i had exams then my computer crashed and i just got it fixed :D i hope you enjoy and REVIEW! OH and this chapter most likely will be confuseing because you are seeing her perspective and she is weary and tired... ;)_

~0o0~

I felt the chill of emotion settle in the heat of my stomach, a dull ache spreading in my taunt and broken feeling muscles. I looked down his innocent face soft and unmarred in his promptly enforced sleep. Swiftly turning my back to the pron armoured figure, I moved stiffly forward contemplating the unique and erotic feeling that were bubbling to a brim within me.

My mind swirled with defining thoughts; I had no sense as I moved through the landscape as if it were thick and stuffy breaking me in my movements. I breathed with ragged and disoriented breaths moving forward away from the torture of Prince Edward.

I heard a rustle in my perplexed mind state. I spun my awareness sharp and agile in front of this new danger. I first saw the dazzling gold of Jasper's locks then the reflecting sun on the steel tip of his poised and aimed, arrow.

I had but a second to register the fact that I was in threat, when I felt the searing rip as a shallow weeping wound opened in the flesh at the side of my narrow waist. A smile played across my plump lips as I felt the condemning pressure of pain lace around my crying flesh.

Against the bitter sweet pain I pulled my steel tipped dagger from the clasp of my belt watching as Jasper stood among the array of guard at the trees edge. I stood muscles tense, waiting for him to place another arrow atop his bow and sight me. But to my surprise he slung his bow by the string on the pommel of his horse's saddle.

He clicked his long fingers toward the heap of the Prince and two guard walked behind him to the pron figure. Not once taking his eyes of my readily stance body, he crouched and pressed the tips of his fingers to Prince Edward's clammy flesh. Feeling as I guess the un rhythmic beating pulse in his neck.

He rose once more and began to walk toward my still motionless figure. Leaving the guards to care for his Prince and brother.

I queried him in my confusion, 'This wound has done nothing to fog my fighting skills, you missed in all accounts to me. So why do you condemn yourself by approaching me?'

He stopped eyes on me; my eyes grow moist, 'I did not miss. Only held to the affections of my Lord the Prince and my brother.'

Breathing deep I opened my now dry and crusted mouth to reply, though nothing came forth. My throat has seized shut as a web of an intense fiery pain radiated through me. The dagger clutched in my hand grows too heavy to hold and I allowed it to slip through my now moist fingers.

_What's happening? Something is wrong!_

I breathed deep, not feeling any but a whistle of air leak through to my heavy lungs. I dropped myself to my knees, using the last of my dwindling strength to grip and the arrow shaft. I rose it to my line of sight seeing the stain blood on the steel tip but mixed and swirled within the blood the tip was glistening with a thin sheen of cloudy white.

I took a shuttering and useless breath as clouds of black began to fill my line of vision, I went to speak. I heard my voice speak but only in mind, _Poison. _

My body closed on me. Shut down to darkness. My thoughts were so muddled that I saw Edward standing atop a throne bodies, lilies broken and dead littered the floor. He held his sword high with a whispered promise, _'They screamed for you. For you to save them.'_

~0o0~

My body burned, I felt firer creep up my taunt flesh, smoke danced in my eyes. Laced through my mind, my only thought was pain. My eyes flashed open and all I saw was white dancing light. All was silent until heard a scream rip through my eardrums.

'Angela! Angela, No!' I screamed knowing it was her, her scream, her pain I felt.

My throat was sore and tight as the screams continues to ricochet through my ears. I felt wetness in my eyes and on my cheeks. My legs and arms felt heavy with a lacing pain, my waist was cold. I sense death.

_I need to save her…I can't fail again…he is wrong!_

Screams echoed and vibrated across my skin, my chest was heaving and my chest was cracking with searing pressure.

'Shhhh….please. Shhhh.' A tired and weary voice spoke to me in my haze.

Bronze danced in my line of sight and that's when the realization hit me the dying screams were emanating from my mouth. But it hurt, it hurt so badly. I began to gasp as my vision cleared.

A clammy and sweaty Prince leaned over me and soft timid hands dance across my wounded waist. My throat felt swollen as I began to gasp.

Tears formed and I connected my chocolate brown eyes with that of green, 'It hurts.' I wailed in protest, 'Stop! It hurts!' I tried to rise.

Prince Edward's hands clamped hard around my small shoulders holding me in place; even in his weakened state he seemed more alive than me, 'Do not move.' He said sternly, 'Alice treats your wounds.'

'No! No! You only wish death! You killed them! All of them!' My sobbing grow harder and I feeble pushed against the weight of Edwards palms.

His face showed confusion, 'Who?'

But I barley register his words as my senses dwindled again, my eyes began to close as I welcomed the sleep of fate.

In my last look he seemed frantic to find something screaming at me, 'Wake Bella…Bell…L…' '…' '….' I heard no more as darkness claimed me.

~0o0~

_He stood above me with a poise sword chanting the words of my death. Tears of blood trickled his beautifully sculptured checks as the sword lowered and began to carve at the tight flesh of my waist. But even as I screamed my body remained paralysed in his desolate and haunted gaze._

_The sword dug deeper, inflicting new spasms of pain to rock my bodies soul, but still not a muscle twitched in me._

_He dropped the sword to the side and knelt next to me. Running his rough calloused fingers across the weeping wound in my side. Raising his now bloodied fingers he rubbed the deep red to coat his lips, snarling at my scared and withering face._

_He leaned forward with a satisfied smirk and pressed his hand to my throat. I couldn't breath. Webbing of pain intruded my body. My throat was ceased and burning intensely._

_He pressed his still warm blood coated lips to my ear whispering, 'Bellllllllaaaaaaa…You foolish one. Why not run? Oh…Bellllllllaaaaaaa. Wake!'_

_I blinked feeling tears of retribution dampening my checks. I lay there feeling no pain and my breath came easy now._

_'Why so upset love?' His velvety and magnetic voice invaded my ears._

_I turned pressing my face into Edward warm bare chest feeling the comfort of his strong arms encase me._

_'Did he come again?'He whispered as his nose shifted and nuzzled my hair._

_I pushed myself further into him, nodding as I did. His grip on me tightened profusely._

_'You're safe with me. You should have no fears.' His soft inviting lips ghosted over my jaw to rest at the edge of my mouth._

_'I know.' My voice was certain and strong but gravelly and frail in one. This does not seem right…._

_Edward stopped that thought as he brought his heated and aroused body to cover my small cold one. His lips touched mine in a gently kiss searing me with an intimate heat. _

_I let out a sultry moan as he pushed my creamy thighs apart to rest his aroused cock against the naked flesh of my heat._

_Edward's hips circled and mine concurred with the movement eliciting a taunting growl from him. His tongue began to prod at my lips seeking entrance. He became more frenzied as I opened my mouth to him and his tongue delved to explore the heat of my wet mouth. He began to thrust it in and out, while bucking his hips to me. The crown of his member slid in tantalizing ways up and down my slick and ready heat. Our groans and moans were mingled into one as we panted with resilient breath. _

_'Please…' I let the whimper escape my bruised and swollen lips as we split to take in short pants of much needed sweet air._

_He shifted atop me pressing against my sexes entrance with a groan, 'Bella….'_

_I began to spiral into an ever consuming darkness…_

~0o0~

I was being thrown around a heavy weight pressed against my back and a circular object was sticking me roughly in the abdomen. I opened my eyes with just a throbbing pain in my side now all that relentless torturous pain which I had felt was now succumbed to a dull throb.

I caught sight of the moving ground beneath me and my stomach began to turn. I turned my neck down pressing my face into the soft fur of the horses coat holding in my vile sickness. I let out a groan of protest as I jutted up and down in a quick succession. I twisted my hands to find my wrists firmly bound. In a startle of realization I tried to move my legs and twisting them, finding my ankles bound and in obvious caution my thighs were bound tightly together as well.

The rope was burning the bare flesh on my wrists, ankles and thighs. I felt the pressure of the horse pummel against my abdomen. I shifted in discomfort, my thoughts reeling.

_I need an escape….umm…Fuck! I need an escape…Oh, What about… Oh Shit my head hurts!_

My throat was searing and I felt the chill of the coming night rising the hair on my skin. Taking in a dry heaving crock of a breath I let lose my screams. I flailed around in the saddle. I horse began to buck and whinny at my screeching. The hand against my back had grow heavy trying to hold me in place so I would not fall from the crazed horse.

I took a breath preparing myself for the pain and curled my feet up to my bum then shotting my knees forward to collide with the soft chest of the struggling horse. The man hand left my back in an instant as he tried to save himself from toppling from the now frenzied horse. I slipped with a sharp and disoriented pain as soon as his hand retracted from my body.

I hit the hard ground screaming out as pain laced my body again. Darkness blurred the edge of my vision, but I forced my eye to stay light. Through the gripping pain, using my bound hands, I pushed my body up to my knees surveying my surroundings.

Jasper was poised on his white stead bow aimed at me. More had their swords drawn, but in terms all eyes were to me. That's when my eye was drawn to the midnight black stead that was in tow of the carriage.

_Where does the Prince lie I wonder?_

I smiled slightly ignoring the pain the tight ropes caused on my thighs. I turned my full attention to Jasper queering him with my eyes at first and found he only rose and eyebrow in smugness.

I let my eyes harden and his eyebrow dropped with a creased brow, 'The Prince rest?' I spoke in a curious but threatening tone.

Jasper's grip tightens on the bow, 'Yes, but he be fit enough to walk, talk and in occasion run.' Jasper's tone turned dry, 'Though sadly not ride a horse.'

The carriage door flow open at his words, 'OI! What the fuck was the screaming about?!' Prince Edward's hair was tussled and his anger made the men twitch in their seats and allow their eyes to stray to him.

Japer dropped his bow to speak to his angered Prince and brother and in there distraction I looped my hands awkwardly around my back to pull free the sharp point of metal that I kept concealed in the lining of my leather halter top. I was small and good for my stealth work. Though in scandal it showed a lot of my body to those whom gaze upon me without my cloak; which I gladly still had on.

It stopped in a tight twisted line a centimetre below my largely generous breasts, with a crisscross of string across the crevasse of my mounds to hold the top together; it was also crossed on the slip of my back in strings and then in a thick slip of leather tying behind my neck.

Then I wore a tight leather skirt which halted at my knees, though it had slits that rose to my hips so I could have a greater range of movement. A thick band was the top of the skirt stopping at the edge of my belly button. I worn nothing underneath the skirt, but the skirt was made of a soft brown leather which allowed it to shape itself against me in ways which hid my forbidden in any position I may be in.

I pressed the, tip of the steel to my finger tip checking to see if it were sharp. Then I flipped the steel point and slid it between my captive wrists flipping it forward so it cut through the thin but tight ropes as if it were a blade of succulent grass.

My hands now free I cut the bonds on my thighs then ankles, once done I quickly slipped the steel back into its slot then and only then did I take in my surroundings. All eyes were on me and so were all weapons. I flicked my gaze to the slouching prince and rose to my feet in a painful grunt, the scabbed wound on my side twinging in protest.

_Wait! Scabbed?!_

Keeping my eyes attached to that of green I ran my fingers across the rough, throbbing sore which had formed. I gasped and stepped back my eyes for the first time in that moment leaving his to dart around at the high rocky wall that rose on ever side of the small group; as if in a tunnel but it didn't curve in but just continues to rise up and up to the heavens itself.

My eyes found green again and when he spoke his voice was still slightly wavered, 'Three days you slept. Three days we forced down food and water. Three days you lay. And three days we travelled.'

Tears brimmed my eyes at his words, his eyes shone with mocking taunt at the news. I took another step back finding myself to be pressed against the jagged rock of the wall.

'No!' I sobbed to him, then in refusal, 'No! You lie, you filthy back rotting pig!'

His eyes widened then narrowed in anger, 'You do not insult me! I am you prince and you are under my rule!' He took a calming breath, 'I found you finally after a week of searching and my curiosity to you has still not been sated but grown! And until that has been sated and you have learnt the respect you should show your future king!' He spat at my feet, 'I will own you! I own you! You are mine!' he snarled his last word to me with a vicious grin.

He turned to go back to the confidante of the carriage but my words stopped him, 'No.' I let out frailly.

He stopped body ridged, his head turned so that his lashes cast a dim shadow across his cheek in the torch light; I had mistake it for sun earlier, 'What?'

Tears began to cascade, 'You will never own me. I am my own person. I am not yours but mine and I can never be yours if that is what I see. You cannot call claim on me in anyway. I…I…'I let the words out with a stutter, 'I have been owned by another and do not wish it again. You do not own me nor will you ever. I would be dead before I fall to your grasp.'

Fear was coiled in me now and he turned fully and began to strut toward me making his men lower their weapons for their Prince. I hardened my still leaking eyes as he stopped his body close to mine. I looked upon his face and he seemed tired and weak; my remedy still burned and weaved in his veins.

His eye were cold and hard, 'You. Are. Mine!' With the last word her gripped my hair and flung me forward so I sprawled on the ground, 'Now stay down!' He came toward me again and his stance and tone the way he seemed brought back my haunting memories.

~0o0~

**_Flashback…9 years ago…_**

_'Bellllla….It's time to play.' A small nibble ten year old me rose from my crouch on the floor where I had just been scrubbing._

_I turned and began to run weaving through the long corridors of the house until I reached a door. I pushed it open in my rushed frenzy and broke out into the fresh air of the day. I began to move forward quickly._

_'Boo.' His dominating figure appeared ahead of me._

_I let lose a scream of horror as I skidded to a halt, I spun on my heel and began to retreat but a grip to my long chocolate brown hair stopped me. He pulled me back and flung me to the ground so I was cowering at his feet. _

_'Bad Bella. No running.' He moved toward me and crouched down to grip my neck lifting my slim figure weightlessly off the ground he held me before him watching me shiver, he smirked and let me drop to the ground in a heap, 'You ran and now I think you should be punished for that. Angela should run tonight, she's small so I may miss the target.'_

_I rose to my feet with a creak, 'NO! Please I will I promise I won't run from you anymore. If not I with flee tonight. Please sir, don't make Angela flee from the arrow. I will do it, please.' _

_He snarled at me, 'No! how dare you raise you voice.' He grabbed my slight build and flung back to the ground, 'You. Are. Mine! You do not get a choice! Now stay down and do not stand before me again!' He turned from me shaking and crying in the mud to find hi fun elsewhere._

_I lay there never rising until day break and her screams found me._

~0o0~

Her screams were an echo in my memory always and forever. I rose my eyes to met a triumphant Edward and hearing his men's laughter at my weak and rotten part. I raised my head and met Edward's eyes and saw a brief flash of pain touch his features but soon they were school to a frozen mask of terror.

Taking a breath and to his and his men's shock I rose to my shaky feet I looked him directly in the eye and spoke, 'Never shall I allow screams such as hers to touch my mine again, it is for her to haunt and her to haunt alone. I belong to no one!'

In my effort and weakness I staggered forward and too tired to care I allowed gravity take me. Expecting to hit the hard surface of the ground I shut my eyes but instead a comforting warm evaporated my cold and fright. Edward swept me up in one swift movement calling for camp to be set.

'Wake.' His voice was soft his features light, but I was unable to submit to his request for darkness trapped my weary mine once more.

~0o0~

_Just breath….Nothing can happen…You're falling, shifting every grain of thought which swirls in my mine…Don't scream…Nothing will stir…I'm holding you tight, breaking my heart at your fear….Please just breath…_

_I was panting when my eye flew open to assess the surrounding meadow. My mind swirled with the echo of velvety words. I parted my moist lips as I saw the expanse of grass that fled far from my view in every direction…_

_I am alone…_

_That's when her blood curling screams began. Help! I need to get her help! Run, Run, Run._

_My legs pounded against the ground never ceasing in their movements. They ached with the speed they moved, my flesh was tearing from my bone but I continue to run. Always run for her. I must make it right. I tripped as the golden carriage came into sight, the pain of it took me back to darkness…_

~0o0~

I lay after I woke listening to the argument that was taking place:

'…Black Swan!'

'No she may be a valuable asset to us if we keep her!'

'She is dangerous! You saw the steel tip she pulled and the lengths she went to, to try and escape!'

'Yes I did, but Edward said we need to keep her here and unharmed! And if we cut off her foot and hand to slow her it would be catastrophic,' The male took a breath, 'She is the Black Swan I know but our job now is to keep her together until we reach Whitlock castle were Prince Emmett is surely waiting.'

'But the Black Swan is one of the most wanted male criminals in the area. They have never been caught, seen properly and they never hesitate to kill so they may escape. Now we find out that the criminal of this centaury is a Girl!'

I took a sharp breath ready to yell in my croaked voice that I was a women, when there was a shift next to me and I felt a warm presents place a large calloused had lightly on the bare flesh of my waist caressing the sorw skin around my injury with light touches of there fingers.

He spoke in his soft reassure velvety voice, 'You mean Woman? Do you not? And she did spare me which lead to her capture. So that proves that she dose not kill just to live.'

The man gave a shot bark of laughter and spoke, 'Sire no disrespect intended but she looks to be merely a young un'.'

I felt him shift his fingers sliding from there gently touching to rest the palm of his hand across my bare stomach with possession, 'Then tell me this solider.' His voice was sharp, 'Then why do her breasts stand as plump mounds of a woman and her waist curve in and flare out greatly at her hips. And why her long slender legs connect to a round and pert ass. And her features are shaped and mouldered to that of a woman's. If you meant no disrespect you should never question my words. Do you understand?' His voice had turned icy.

'Yes Sire. Sorry Sire.' The man's voice was breathless as he spoke.

Edward seemed to shift his hand dropping lower on my skin; I took in a laboured breath at the heat left in its wake. Closing my eyes tighter to fend the image of sleep to him and his men.

The man spoke up again, 'Sire I am sorry to disturb you again but…' he seemed hesitant, '…if she were to wake with you at such a proximity…would it not be safer if one of us were to lie there. While you have the comfort of lying safely?' Then he added hastily, 'No matter how small the threat is seen.'

I felt the shift of his warmth, 'Do you all think her threat is small?' There were grunts and squeaks in answer but all were hesitant.

Then a familiar voice spoke, Jasper, 'Her threat is large. She was able to knock me and My Lord to the ground in one blow while tied at the wrist, she was able to knock my lord to the ground singlehandedly wrist still bond. Then she was able to stand foe minutes after my poison arrow had pierced her skin.' He paused for a breath, 'That poison is known to knock grown fighting men to the ground in seconds. She. Is. A. Threat.'

The man didn't hesitate to speak again, 'Then Sire it would be wise for you to allow one of us to take that place by her why you sleep soundly in safety' There were murmurs of agreement.

Edward gave an aspirated sigh and removed his hand from my and pulled slightly away dulling the heat he had been giving to me and against my own accord I let out a whimper in protest. As soon as the soft sound left my throat Edward's hand was back pressing lightly on my hip, his thumb running circles on the skin there.

In a board voice Edward spoke, 'I suppose that is true…But who would take the danger of this place?' His voice was mocking quizzically.

But the guard who continuously spoke didn't seem to notice, 'I would find it an honour to protect you in this way.' I could hear him rise to his feet, I tensed and his fingers simultaneously curled around my hip.

'What would you do if I allowed you to lie here?' Edward queried him already knowing the answer he continues to speak, 'Would you pull her close for heat? Would you press against her unknown so you may have comfort? Would you carcase her for you own simple lust? Would you run your hands across her curves? Would you foul her with yourself? With the press and pull of your hands?' Edward stopped swirling his thumb on my soft skin, waiting for an answer.

'Well…' Spoke the man, 'She would not be needing her virtue were she is planned to go and we are men with the needs of lust so it would not be a wrong if I were to do those things. She is nothing but a lowly swine girl.'

As soon as the words left his mouth I pulled myself up with a speed of rage. Edward's had slipped from my skin and the ring of blades being drawn was clear. But I stayed on the side of my knees staring up at the man whom had spoken so lowly of me.

He had rough sandy locks, a chubby face but muscles were obvious on him. My movement seemed to shock him for he stepped back in fight.

I spoke my voice cold my eyes glaring, 'I would geld you within the second you place a hand on me. I would make you scream not in pleasure but in pain. You would never feel the joy of bedding a women again if you come close to me.' All was quiet I looked around at everyone staring each man in the eyes, 'None of you will come near me. And I am a woman!'

I glanced across catching the movement of Jasper placing a hand atop the dark haired sleeping lady on the ground next to him; I gave him a slight smile which he returned. Before lying down quickly and quietly shutting my eyes to rest; but feeling the fast beat of my heart in my façade.

Then there was a bark of laughter from beside me and a humoured Edward spoke up, 'I believe that settles the sleeping arrangements for the night. Unless Mike you would like to put the well far of you cock on the line just for a quick tussle?'

'No Prince Edward. I would not.' The man now known as Mike answered hastily.

'Okay then goodnight. Jasper you will be first watch.' He spoke as he settled down next to me making sure not to touch me in any way, knowing my threat rang true. I lay there in silence hearing multiple snores and heavy breathing claim the silence which had settled through that time.

Just as I began to drift to a sleep I felt the ghost of his fingers on my spine, 'Goodnight…my Bella.' I took a sharp breath but still allowed the sleep claim my weary mind and with the lull of sleep her screams returned.

~0o0~

I felt a strong arm holding me close to a hard warm chest. His fingers danced lightly over my lips and his breath cascaded down across my neck and face in warm puffs.

'Shhhh Bella. It's okay, nothing bad will take you. Shhhh…please nothing bad will happen.' His fingers were spread across my stomach and with every puff he would breathe in deeply enjoying the scent of my skin and hair.

I felt him cares my lips again and I opened my mouth in a gasp, he let his finger linger slightly before he glided them across my cheek and brow. I took a silent breath the gears in my mind whirling as I took action for my escape.

I slid my hand to grip the wrist of the hand which was lightly placed on my stomach, I heard his intake of breath and he lowered his other hand to cares the muscles of my tense hand. I quickly gripped that wrist as well and not stopping in my motions I flipped him so I lay atop. Nose to nose, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, hips to hips. My thighs straddled him and I could feel his pronounced hardness pressed to my core. My breath washed across his face in a shocked pants at the feeling. My hands gripped his wrist holding them above his head.

He had not yet called an alarm, but just stared at me with hooded lust filled eyes. He took in a sharp breath and opened his mouth, but I allowed no sound to escape for I pressed my lips to his swallowing his noises. He pushed his lips back to me greedily, hid tongue slipped out and pressed to my sealed lips pushing at them for entrance. His hips began to rock against me in a disoriented passion.

To my surprise I found myself entranced in his movements and the shocks of heat that radiated forth with each sparking tap. He gave a throated growl as I continued to keep my lips closed to his demanding tongue, But he did not force it upon me just stayed content with running it along my sealed lips lapping at me in growing heat.

I pulled back from him, as he groaned in protest wanting more. He shifted his hips again trying to get an upper hand but I pressed my hips down firmly holding him still. His arousal was dominating and presses hard against my barley covered sex. Edward gave a sultry moan and I let out a laboured breath trying to think straight.

_Should I give in? Allow my mind to be lost to this heated man?... No! It is their fault, the royals fault! Why do I not feel hate for him? I care… I Love…_

'I hate you.' I whispered to him my tear falling to his face.

He just looked to me, 'Why?'

'It's your fault. It's just your fault.' I let fall from my sore, bruised lips.

He let a breath escape. I pulled my hands back from his, but he made no move to grab me as I continued to pull away. Until I crouched next to him, I went to pull the steel tip free but found it gone. I glanced around not seeing any unguarded weapon, in my search I caught sight of Jasper's eyes sharply staring at my form. But he made no move to rise.

I quickly stood and began to move back watching the two awake men as I went.

Edward pulled himself up to a sitting position, 'You don't hate me. You want to but you don't. I will own you one way or another. You will become mine.'

Edward's words held a different meaning as to what 'his' words meant. I felt a warm fear find me.

'I can't.' I let out in a whisper, 'You will be the death of me if I do.'

I turned and darted into the sounding night soon to be consumed as I ran.

~0o0~

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**um soooo the 4th chapter will be coming relly soon hopefully by tonight but it may be tomorrow because i had a visiter today so i am still only half way through that chapter but it will be coming soon along with another story :)**

**Do you think it's getting hotter? IS there sexual tesion Between them yet? :)**

**If you have any question on the story or if i accidently missed something and it made no sense please tell me so i can fix it :D**

**Annaliegh xx**


	4. Resistance

Disclamer: i don't own these characters or twilight!

The last chapter was slightly dark so i wanna edge out of it... sorry this took like soooooooo long but i couldn't think of anything so if this chapter is shitz tell me and **please if u have requests on what should happen or any ideas i love imput!**

~0o0~

I moved with a purpose as I ran, never once ceasing to rest my aching muscles. I could only see a little in front of me due to the darkness but that did not cause me to halt in my movements, I would stumble across stones and roots but I just ran throughout the trip with a strong sense of fear gripping me.

I felt the burn in my waist after some few hours of running without a break. My breaths were short and delicate as I continued my tiering but exhilarating trek. I continued to run until in my exhausted and injured state made my legs collapsed from beneath me.

I curled myself into a ball trying to hide myself from the hot molten pain which filled me. It webbed through my body gripping my conscious mind and lulling me into a pain full sleep.

~0o0~

_Running, running._

_His voice was a whispered echo all around me, 'Bellllllla. Oh deary Bellla. I'm coming. I'm comin' for ya'.' His deep caramel chuckle filtered through the chilling night._

_My eyes clouded with tears as I crouched at a stump of a newly tumbled tree, dark clouds settling around._

_'They screamed Bella. They screamed.' Edward velvety voice dictated my mind in a humming violence._

_The clouds of pillowy blackness shifted through my mind sight, slowly shrouding me of sight._

_'Boo.' His pale face appeared, his deranged brown eyes wide a crooked sneer in place and his pale, stringy, grease hair hung limply around his sunken face._

_Darkness stole my sight._

_My breaths were ragged, my sight diminished._

_'Bella! Bella! What's wrong? Darling its okay I have you.'_

_Edward's arms enveloped me in warmth as I was pulled to his chest._

_'My beauty. I know you have been wronged by royal but can't you forgive just enough to see I am not of fault in this grave falling to you. Forgive me for any wrong that has tainted your mind. Please I did not wish of it.' His whispered pleads were accompanied by the swift soft stroke of his calloused hand across the warm skin of my stomach, 'Please.'_

_'Edward…' My voice was soft and timid as my sight was still gone and my trust was small._

_I turned my face into his warm chest all my other senses alive._

_I blinked at darkness then; I turned my head once more feeling the soft cotton of his shirt. I breathed in his sent but not smelling the soft mint liner or a twirl of musk that I expected. But the thick sent of undiluted ale and the salty sent of blood._

_Darkness left my sight and my ten year old self sat there with James arms wrapped around me in a vice like grip._

_'Boo Bella. But next time the boo won't be for you and screams will follow.' James lips twitched in a devil like smirk…_

~0o0~

I woke my screams splitting the silent night in two my body thrashing in remembered pain. In my sweating gasps I raised into a sitting position my back hunched as pain laced my body. I breathed in deep and pulled my head up to scan my surroundings but coming to only see darkness.

_NO! what's happening. No. He can't be close!_

I broke free of my screaming mind and came to see that shapes were visible. I took a breath and shut my eyes tight then allowed them to open slowly as not to shock my senses. I could see the smudges of shapes and the outline of skim greenery.

I moved forward then pause to assess the way in which I must have come from, dropping to my knees with a grunt of diming pain. I ran my fingers along the slight damp ground, I scrunched my eyebrows together and raised my hand to rest on my cheek feeling no source of wetness there, then a thought came to me and I brushed my tips across my scabbed waist feeling the light dam crust that trailed from my scab to my hip.

The tears of my wound, it was healing and fast. Whatever the black hair women; Alice I think, had done was helping my wound heal with dramatic pace. I quickly rose to my feet and pulled my water-sax from my belt, I tipped half the content on my skin scrubbing away the gained crust with rough scruffs of my hand. I winced as part of the scab peeled with my rough scrubbing.

I took a deep breath and ripped the remaining skin from my waist then I lightly danced my fingers across the; thankfully, raw but healed flesh. I sighed and shook my head and raised my hand walking with a side step to the large shape I believed to be a wall. My guess proved correct as I felt the soft leaves on my palm and I sighed.

After my pain forced rest I was felling refreshed and awake as I trailed my hand across the wall in a slow walk my eyes shut feeling the greenery and the way it was growing hoe it spread on the rock. I walk for little under half an hour until I could determine the change in growth, it had thinned in time so I spun on heel and began my way in the other direction.

I pushed off the wall and began to run again, I ran against the small pain in my side and the growing nature in the air as it grows moist and the dryness dispersed. My feet continue to pound across the ground as trees begin to sore and walls spread wide.

Light began to rise in the darkness, cracking the blackness of night. I finally stopped watching my breath as I rested, white mist filtered on the ground. I allowed my eyes to dart across my surroundings seeing the tall trees which grow around in the dim shadowed light. I glanced down see the rough, damp dirt path which I had been running on.

Never before had I been in this land, my eyes continued to gaze upon my surroundings. The trees were tall and straight, no branches at the ground but only at the spiked top. Moss coated them, I flicked out my tongue tasting the wetness in the air.

Only once had I ever seen a place of this kind or felt air so sweet on my tongue. Whitlock's Domain it sat within the boarders of the Cullen's Kingdom. I took a deep breath. I was in my old home, the place of my birth, the place of my torture and the place of my soul's death.

My body was rigid and my breaths laboured, my underlined fear simmering to life again. That's when I heard it the pound of crashing hooves and the shots of many people. They were growing closer and the sound of twinging bow strings and unsheathing swords could be heard.

I went for my dagger, finding it gone. My realization came in an instant; I had no weapons and no escape they came to fast. I kicked of my shoes and flung myself at the nearest tree and I began to climb.

I used my feet as a leaver as I clawed my way up the tree, thankfully the moss allowed go cover to the bark and my fingers and toes stayed in tacked. I wrapped my legs and arms around the tree hopping I was up high enough to be unseen.

I clawed one of my hands on the tree, tightening my legs, I used my other hand to pull my cloak over my head and my body to shroud myself, in the nick of time for a cloud of dust lifted in the damp air chocking me as horses raced by.

I heard a baby's cry and the shrill scream of a woman. My breath took and I dropped my grip on the tree knowing I had a dept to pay. When I hit the ground my bare feet throbbed with a demanding pain but I began to run through the chocking dust, towards the pain filled screams.

I ran through the crushing body's the clashing swords. I saw Alice crouched low shielding a bundle with her body and the blond women holding them both close as they huddled next to a rotting tree. More light washed across the land in wisps of warmth.

Jasper stood a meter in front of their huddled forms defending them with another; guard, by his side. He would strike one down and another would take their place. As I ran I bent down scooping up a discarded curve sword; like I would usually carry, I ignored the blood that tipped the end of the blade and straightened my bent knees running with a definite purpose in mind.

I heard the thwack of a bolt being released from a cross-bow, the hiss of the deadly bolt touched my ears as it was carried through the air. I continued to run with a more urgent pace as I watched Jasper arch his back with a deafening cry of agony as the bolt struck home in the pit of his arm. The heavy bolt head had sliced through his chain mail and sunk into the flesh of his raised sword arm.

His attacker took his agonised distraction into advantage, the attacker stepped forward using the flat of their blade to crack against Jasper's head to leave him in a daze. Jasper collapsed to his knees, body swaying. I continued to run; I slid my eyes as I caught the movement of Alice, she seemed lost breaking the thick sounds of metal on metal and hiss of bolts and arrows with a scream of pure undulated horror.

The attacked took a knee to Jasper's face, blood gushing Jasper fell to lay on his back unconscious legs bent at an awkward angle. The guard moved to strike at Jasper's attacker but was blocked as a bulky figure stepped forward to him sword raised and grubby face fierce.

He gave a raspy chuckle, 'No orders to keep a blonde man alive. To the Resistance!'

He raised his sword, tip pointed down to Jasper's softly rising chest, Alice as if possessed pushed her bundled baby into the arms of a horror stricken blonde and throw her small, shaking body across her husband's pron one, in a futile attempt to shield him. The attackers lip curled at her act of devotion, his muscles tensed, bunching at his back as his grip hardened on the sword hilt.

Alice let out a deafening shriek as warm blood sprayed her face, soaking her satin clothes in thick darkness of red. Her small hands clutched at Jasper's thick locks of hair as she let out body racking sobs. I twisted the curve sword by my wrist standing still, watching as Alice clutched at her husband in tears.

I felt the slight dampness of blood flecks across m face from the thick blood spray that had emanated from the attacker as I skilfully flicked the tip of my blade against his neck cutting the soft flesh there just before his blade had speared through Jasper's throat. The hood of my cloak had protected most of my face but some blood was dappled upon my chin and lips.

Alice looked to me with swollen eyes, her lip trembling, 'Help.' She let out in a fogged whisper.

I stepped back and from the drop of her head she had seen the hardening of my lips beneath the thick shadow thrown across my face. I turned hearing a startled cry from the guard near me. His face was ashen and his hope demised as his bulky attacker moved forward on him with breaking blows. I felt a twinge of annoyance at the scene, dropping the curved blade I quickly pulled a small knife from Jasper's ankle.

I slitted my eyes and pulled my arm back staring in concentration as he continued to shower the guard in blows, and then in on soft graceful movement I allowed the knife to pass through my fingers with a breath. The blade spun across the air as if in a dance.

I heard a breath come from Alice's small figure as she saw my throw. Without glancing to see, I knew the small knife had sunk deeply into the man's exposed jugular. I looked to Alice and hulled her to her feet ignoring her protest; I grabbed her hair thickly yanking her up hearing the pain of that movement in her sob. I pushed her away to the blonde women whom had risen at my harsh actions to get Alice to her feet.

She clutched the small baby against her, 'How dare you treat us as scum.' But her voice was half hearted in its attempts to scold me.

That's when I felt the softness of a steel blade against my throat, the guard had come to the aid of his master and the ladies. I rolled my eyes to the heaven knowing he hadn't killed me hoping I would delve information on what was happening.

He pressed it deeper into my throat his question only answering my suspicion, 'What do you want?' His voice was a shaky whisper.

With a soft smile on my lips I let out in a sniffle, 'I-I'll tell-ll yo-u every-everything.' I let out a fake snuffle as I spoke with a stutter.

His body relaxed and I strike, my elbow shot back as my other hand twisted the knife from his grip to my own. Leaning forward I used his stumble to my advantage and flipped him, placing the knife hard against his throat until a small trickle of blood seeped from the soft wound.

'Now listen hear fucker.' My voice was a harsh whisper as my eyes darted taking in the fighting around, 'Go get two of those horses and load up the ladies and mutt on one then yourself with the Goldie locks on the second and ride like the fucking wind.'

I pulled back from the shock figure slipping the knife into my belt; I quickly spun and retrieved the curved sword, flicking it lightly in movement as I surveyed the scene. The confusion had dimmed and now there were just a mass of fighting groups around, we were safe for a moment for this pocket was situated in a bend of the road so this small group had been obstructed from sight.

_Smart Goldie Locks. Smart._

I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder and I stayed relaxed knowing this solider had dubbed me slightly trust worthy. I pulled back into the bend and turned to find him with the ties of three horses.

My brows furrowed, 'Why did you get three? I only said two.'

The man eyed me in suspicion, 'The Lord Edward will be needing a horse for escape.'

I shook my head in understanding but annoyance, 'You go now. There is no fucking time. Now fucking ride till you reach Whitlock tower.' I began to help the two ladies mount.

Once Alice and Blonde lady were situated I gave the rains to Blonde lady, 'Ride till dawn then dusk, do not allow rest or Edward may have been discovered.'

'Discovered? What do you mean?' She queered in shock.

I rolled my eyes, 'I will hide him best I can. But I won't stay with him so you must have someone come for him quickly. If he is not at eagle ridge by five moons he is dead.' I finished my word hard.

She looked close to tears but she nodded her head knowing this is the only escape for them, this is the only road for them to take.

'I will not leave my Prince…' The guard began as he finished placing Jasper's unconscious figure in the saddle.

'Eric we must trust her. Or none of us will be free.' Blonde lady stated to him but still staring at me with sad eyes.

'But my Lady Rose….' He started with a voice of defeat.

'You will be our only protection for Lord Jasper is inadequate at this time. We must trust this girl with the task.' I felt a touch of anger heat my gaze, 'I mean women.' Rose placed smartly an apologetic smile.

'GO.' I said hotly as the guard mounted knowing it was right.

'Five moons….' Rose said in a soft silky voice.

'Yes. I will try I promise you that but I do not give my solemn word..' I gave a ruefully smile, 'You should expect nothing more from me but my best work. I have been hiding from the kingdom for the past nine years.' Rose's eyes grow questioning but before she could voice her thoughts I raised my hand and brought it down hard across the horses rump and brilliant smile erupting across my face.

Without watching them ride away I turned and dashed into the trees on the side of the forest.

_Now to save the fucking asshole of a Prince. Boo…._

I dashed through the forest on nimble feet until I skimmed the edges hidden from sight in the shadows and with a lot of skill I looked for the familiar arrogant figure. My eyes scanned the road until they came to rest on an armour clad man, helmet in place, a large sword swinging in vicious slices at his swarming enemy.

His stance was familiar and the crest of the Cullen kingdom was larger than any of the guards sat against his chest. I took a breath then with a blood curling cry I charged my sword swinging in skilful arches. I dropped, dogged, and flipped my way through the men blocking me.

I dropped the curved blade as I ran. I came to the prince as he fought another man. I was at the Princes back as I ran so with a resounding leap I clamped my hands down hard on his shoulders pushing him down as I frog hopped him. I flew into the startled figure of his enemy, my grin wide as I barrelled into him knocking him off his feet.

Using the bud of the knife stuck in my belt I cracked against the edge of his head rendering him into unconsciousness. I pulled myself up from straddling his chest and spun to a shocked and very pissed of prince. Knowing who I was he kept his rage intake but the displeasure of my arrival was eminent in his stance and the heavy breath I could hear wafting across the inside of his helmet.

Ignoring his mood I grasped his leather and armour clad hand in mine and pulled him toward the safe haven of the trees. In shock at my actions he allowed me to pull him just within an arm length of said trees before he jerked back hastily. I watched eyes slitted in annoyance as he turned back to the fight ready to run down any other opponents with his sword.

The prince's guard had formed a barrier of a straight line of fighting men for his protection. As they fought Edward moved forward to join but stopped as a man broke through there line of defence cutting down one of the guard in the process. He charged as if in a berserk rage towards the armed and ready prince.

In a swift movement Edward flicked his sword to a ready position for the oncoming fight, I sighed in defeat annoyed at his one track mind to fighting. I unsheathed the dagger from my belt and throw it with a graceful skill that only long hours of gruelling practice would have made it possible. I caught the blade in my hand feeling the sharp tip pressing into my skin close to butchering the delicate flesh. I heaved a soft breath as I sighted my target; pulling my arm back a small smile touched the corner of my lips. I through my arm forward with a demanding force allowing the knife skim softly from my grip the tip of the dagger grazing my skin with a tickling touch never once breaking the skin.

I tipped my head to the side watching the gleam of the knife not holding any pleasure from the act which I was committing. The prince's armoured form came to a stop as the figure crumpled to the ground grimly not a sound uttered from his lips but the image of his berserk rage burned in my mind as his slumping body had a growing pool of dark crimson blood around it. I watched as the light danced across the surface of the liquid my face a depression of stone.

I felt his presence so I allowed my eyes to leave the dancing light to look up at the blood splattered helmet worn by prince Edward. I began to turn away from him and his hand gripped the cowl of my cloak.

'Come.' I muttered to him my voice a soft deadly venomous whisper.

I felt his hesitation but something must have shown him the need for his essence to my request for he followed me to the tree line. He hesitated at the edge of the trees his metal helmet creaking as he turned his head back.

'Go my Prince.' A armoured man called with a definite voice, 'We will be fine, for…' He trailed off as a man jumped atop him and they began to roll in the dirt.

Edward moved to help him but I gripped the back of his armoured collar and pulled him quickly into the trees. He did not fight as I gripped his forearm and pulled him into a broken jog through the murky forests the damp air moistening our lips and skin causing the clinging dust to settle on exposed flesh. I pulled him forward, hard, so that he stumbled slightly making his pass gain vigorously so that he may keep up with my swift movements.

Were he blundered through the forest, crushing and crunching the ground and over hangings, I danced and weaved in pure grace not leaving a dent in the pristine forest as he was. We arrived at a small clearing and I can to a rapid holt listening past my deep breaths and beating heart.

First all I heard where the demanding movements of Edward behind me as he blundered through the forests trees with no form of adaptation to the scene. He stopped behind me and I heard the small whisper of breath intake so he may speak I spun around placing a finger softly on my lips, telling not to speak. His breath was rasped and the sound echoed from his helmet in rapid pace.

I stepped in close to him the noise from his breath had kept my attentions drawing back no matter how I had I tried so I allowed my chest to press softly against his breast plate I skimmed my hands across the metal only my eyes lifted to gaze at his helmet. My fingers reached the soft exposure of flesh between his breast plate and helmet, his head dropped back exposing more of his bronze skin to me.

My tips danced across the soft warm patch of skin, his breaths seemed to deepen at the touch and I allowed myself to bask in his warmth before I eased my slim nimble fingers beneath his helmet and I pulled it free with a soft grunt found in the effort. I stepped back catching his dark angered gaze, I knew the shadow of my cowl hid my soft features from him but I allowed my face to drop from one of sensitivity to one of masked emptiness.

I when back to listening to my surroundings catching the sounds of gusting wind, bounding rabbits and animals, they tuned to a soft pattering sound with a crack rick shading through the forest to regular to be braking branches.

_Followers, to close to run…_

I let the helmet slip through my fingers as I listened, I lost the sounds as I felt warm hands against my cheeks pushing my hood from atop my head. My eyes darted catching sight of his leather gloves on the ground atop shining metal.

'You're hurt.' As his soft velvet voice flittered through the air his thumb grazed across a cut etched deeply in my neck just below my jaw line.

He bent down to inspect the cut; which I had unknowingly received when the guard Eric had placed the knife against my throat, Edward blew out a breath soothing the newly burning cut against my neck. The gesture was intimate and I felt a flood of warmth travel south.

I stepped back from his loose grasp I glanced to his eyes then ventured to undo the clasp on his armour; Edward began to eagerly help me liberate him of the armour. After his chest and abdomen was just covered in chainmail, I went to my knees in front of him.

I unstrapped the armour on his legs quickly, his hand twining with my hair as I did tugging at the braided hair which toppled down my back. I pulled back from his touch and rose to my feet brushing against his lean strong body as I went.

I gripped the bottom of his chainmail and his hands in turn gripped mine and in our combined effort pulled it up and over his body our eyes connected every step of the way until the mail cut of his view of me and my view of him. I let go and allowed him to drop the heavy mail in his growing pile of clothes.

I glanced down at his clothes seeing the soft brown cotton of his pants, and then to his top it was soft white linen but I saw his undershirt beneath it, I gripped the hem and pulled it off him adding it to the pile. A crooked grin touched his face as I took in his simple white cotton undershirt. It hugged his chest slightly showing off the sculpture of his body beautifully.

I undid the worn clip of my cloak and allowed it to drop to my feet; he took in my indecently dressed figure with a slow gaze. I dipped down and scooped up the discarded cloak as I stood I saw his slightly bemused expression at my actions. He gripped the cloak and pulled it from my grip, I sighed as he did.

'Forgive this.' I muttered to the universe.

'What is there to forgive?' Edward questioned believing my words were meant for him and not the universe and my conscience.

I danced my fingers across his neck until I reached the soft pressure nerves there and I pressed down hard causing the jolt of pain to flare through his body weakening his conscience mind. I pulled back my arm and in a swift movement brought my white knuckled fist forward to crack against his jaw and eye, pushing him into unconsciousness.

I let out a puff as his large body slumped to the ground, 'Woops.' I said with a slight smirk.

_Can't say I didn't enjoy that._

I bent down scooping up his discarded gear, _easiest way to make a man undress, give him the idea of a lustful women. Though it hadn't all been an act… _

I moved his gear to hiding, so it would never be found by any except for the likes of me. I moved to the unconscious Edward and pulled my cloak up around his neck fastening it there. Hooking my hands under his arms I pulled him further into the middle of the clearing, knowing if danger where to come people usually move to the centre of the places in search of security.

I bent down to rip his pant leg, then I ran a handful of mud and dirt through his hair to make it seem less bronze and more ruffled and black-brown. I rubbed smears of mud across him making it seem real that the clothes were old and he had been in a scuffle. Rips here and mud there I finished my master piece.

I stood up and quickly gave myself the same treatment but less of a job knowing it is seen as wrong for a woman to fight. Not having any other clothes I would have to make do with what I worn indecent or not. I took a shaky breath not wanting to do what I would next to distract the men from my clothes.

I gripped Edward's knife in my hand and pulled the bottom of my braided hair around my shoulder, I touched the knife to the end were the hair was knotted to hold it in place and I cut free the knot letting my hair fall free around my body in soft folds wrapping me in a cocoon of waves. It showed my true gender, I was exposed to the leering eyes of men. I felt a new sense of vulnerability for I had no place to hide, not cowl to shield my face and not a bow to string then nock with an arrow for my protection, just soft waves of breakable string which demanded to show my women hood for the way it cascaded around me. I was truly a women, breakable and fragile to their eyes.

Then I turned and made and quickly dash through the forest until I came to a large expanding clearing. Looking back I saw the disrupted path taken by me; _that looks Edwardy enough…_

I turned and made my way back silently and softly not leaving a path, I made it back to Edward and lay my body atop his just as three large men broke through the trees and shrubbery at the edge. Not having noticed me one of the men crouched down and scanned the ground.

_Tracker…._

His voice was deep as his hand trailed the soft grass, 'There seems to have been a sort of stand still. Someone kneeled here and then someone fell. I'm not certain though the grass is too soft and the marks are harder to read. You will need Jake to do this he is much better.' The man rose, 'But he went….' He trailed off as he caught sight of me and Edward.

I let out a sob attracting the attention from the others and I began to shake violently with my fake tears, gripping myself in fake pain I raised to my knees a small knife in my hand.

'L-leave u-us-s al-lone-e.' I let out another deafening sob and I watched as the men took in my unkempt state, 'Please-se-s.' I whimpered.

_Buy it, please fucking buy it…_

Edward let out a groan but didn't wake from his unconscious state, I turned to him dropping the knife pressing my fumbling fingers against his face, stroking at his cheek as if I truly cared for the man. My fingers moved softly on his warm skin his face peaceful in sleep; I felt a warm bubble of contention shoot through me.

_Why dose hate only linger in parts now for this man… I care for him… I believe but I must hate… please allow me to hate him again….please… _

One of the men moved forward and I let out a sob allowing warm tears to string themselves down my cheeks, my throat felt tight and constricted; these tears held true meaning, my confusion to my feelings for Prince Edward but my under lying hate for the royal blood line which he was perched upon.

'Shh…It's okay, we shall not hurt you mama.' The man who had just been on his knees tracking moved forward, 'Shh…My name is Sam. Explain to us and we can help.' Sam's voice was soft and cooing to my seemed fragile state.

He was perched in a crouch in front of me so I flung my arms from Edward and around him making him feel my wracking sobs and pretending I need just comfort before I can speak forth.

I sucked in a wavering breath, pulling back from him, 'He-e went-t that wa-way.' Stumbling through as I pointed a shaking finger in the direction of my made up path of Edwariness.

'Thank you.' He murmured gruffly, 'Seth go see the path.' Sam spoke as I allowed him to pull me back into his warm embrace.

'You're safe now, shh…' He rocked my body until I became silent and deep breaths of sleep seemed to protrude from me.

He pulled back and allowed my head to rest on his shoulder why he spoke, 'Should we trust these two?'

'We have no choice, they may know something important.' Another man spoke his voice aged but wise.

'But Harry…' A younger voice allowed to escape.

'Seth do not question my judgement and you must direct me with the title Councilmember four or you could be courted. Now what did you see?' Harry let dip out with a strong sense of power touching his words.

'Yes Councilmember four.' Seth counted, 'She told the truth the person who made the previous path obviously made this one, it was extremely easy to follow like the last was. But it came out at Clanten Meadow which is the border for Whitlock's domain in the Cullen kingdom.' They all paused at this piece of news.

'We need to regroup a larger party then follow him. We wasted too much time with the girl to find his trail on the other side in this fading light.' Harry stated lightly but grudgingly.

'Should we take them back to base, sir?' Sam's voice was loud to me as he continued to rock my _'sleeping'_ body with slight movements.

'Yes. If they are allies to our course we will proceed from base to the hold, but if there is any uncertainty involved in them. Even if it is a twinge of her eyebrow why she speaks, their existence will drop from this planet like a bells ring die out after struck.' Harry concluded with a deep sigh, 'Now Seth look around for anything, do a clear sweep of the clearing then met us back at base.'

I felt Sam lift me into his arms so I was cradled to him, there was a grunt across from us a soft thud encasing my thoughts as they whorled to process the movements I could only hear.

'Fuck this man is bulky for such a lanky figure.' Harry let out in a resounding puff.

_His slung the fucker across his shoulder…haha._

'Councilmember four, Harry. We should hurry back to the horses, this un's bleeding heavily at her neck. It's already caused a decent patch to soak my tunic.' Sam spit out with haste.

'Okay. Move out! Seth stick to you orders.' Harry called.

Then in a perfect call of unison three voices shattered around the coming night, 'To the Resistance!'

~0o0~

THanks for reading!

i hope it wasn't as shitz as i think it was :?

um so imput please, REVIEW!

Annaliegh xo :)


	5. Thin ice

**Diasclamer: Character belong to Twilight.**

_okay ummm... so i have been getting over a really bad sickness and stuff in my personal life so o haven't updated any of my stories or put in any new ones for a while, i did add a chapter to this but that was just a flock and it was pretty shiz. So here is another chapter thankyou for sticking with me and things are geting better so i may start putting things up quicker :) _

_This chapter is strating to set the story more up and will give you some questions... enjoy and review._

_~0o0~_

I don't know when but I must have drifted off as Sam carried me, I woke with a start as the cart I was now resided in jumped as it cross a ditch with must have been worn into the unfamiliar road I found myself travelling by the rain. There was a heavy weight on my shoulder and I awkwardly turned my head seeing Edward's rest atop my shoulder, his mouth agape a small amount of droll tracked its way across my bare shoulder.

'Well that's disgusting.' I muttered my tone one of boredom and disgust.

I heard a deep chuckle dome from across the horse drawn cart and I glanced up to catch sight of an amused looking Harry. He gave me a ghostly smile of humour and turned his gaze to Edward his eyes following the distinct trail of slag across my shoulder.

His gaze turned back to me, 'We healed up the cut on your neck with bambal cream.' I nodded to him as I raised my hand feeling the crust of dried cream slathered messily across my neck, 'But I must ask,' He paused musing over word for his upcoming question, '…you have some decent scars on your hands and shoulders and a few light white lines etched into your skin in patterns.' He paused again and I dreaded his next word, 'There is also a mark burned into the back of your neck, on top of two other marks. You're branded more than once to signify ownership. You've had in your life three masters of different status but the etched lines are also a show of ownership.' I cast my eyes down knowing what he would say next.

'A new pattern is etched into your skin as you're pasted down through a family or pasted on to newlyweds of the family. In the process you faced many hardships.' He sighed and began to undo his shirt, 'If you ever need to talk I will allow it. I may not have felt your suffering but I know some.'

As he spoke my eyes were riveted to his muscular bronzed chest, there were a burn thick under the ruff black powder of hair and etched around the burn was thin white lines traced in the pattern which held the meaning that he had a singular master in his life as a slave.

I felt an acrimonious feeling rise up in me at the sight another infliction of royal law, the pain which had been inflicted on me was reflected in Harry's eyes and the sorrow he had been put through in a small portion of his life I had been put through for longer than half mine.

'I'm familiar with the pain you felt. The royal law is wrong in many ways but this is of the highest.' I felt a familiar clench in my stomach with my remembrance of the past, 'My hate for royalty was fuelled by this cruelty, but the flame was from the treatment they throw upon me and my family.' My voice was bitter and my words hard.

'Bella?' I heard the mumbled whisper come from next to me and I tilted my head to look at Edward.

His face was a mask of shock and his green eyes were blazing with emotion as I stared into them I kept my expression cold, my lips formed a grim line as I allowed him to take in my hate for his blood line. He looked away and I turned my head so he would not see the forming tears at the pain I just inflicted on him.

'Good.' Harry chided in voice was happy as he tried to lighten the mood, 'Your awake.' His smile was wide, 'I take it your name is Bella and yours is?' He gestured to Edward.

'Ed…' He began but I cut him off my voice soft and calm.

'Eddie Mason.' I angled my body toward him and placed my hand on the inside of his upper thigh, rubbing it in soothing circles implying that he should play along.

_Ha-ha… He hates being called that._

I could see the thin glaze that ghosted across his eyes as I allowed my hand to travel up higher as I licked my plump lips, patting them with moister and allowed my lips gape partly as I gazed at him. He just dumbly nodded his assent toward the name I had dropped from my lips.

'You have a beautiful lass here Eddie.' Harry mumbled eyebrows rose at the miscreants of my hand.

'I'm not his _lass_.' I said before I could think about it.

_I can't be his lass. No matter how much that would mean…Fuck stop thinking!_

Harry's eyebrows hit the sky at my remark, I let my hand slid down the inseam of Edward's pants feeling the flinching muscles bunch at my touch, my hand came to rest on Edward's knee and he seemed to join reality in an instant.

'Where are we headed?' Edward queered the man changing the course of the conversation, his voice still groggy from sleep and my touch.

Harry took notice of Edward's abrupt change of conversation and he let the edge of his lip dip with a frown which could only be noticed in slight due to his bushy moustache and grizzly beared that donned on his weary and tanned face.

He still allowed the change feeling the pressure of discomfort come from myself and Edward, 'When we saw the noticeable marks of ownership etched across Ms. Bella I knew that she had been wronged by the Royal Law, which in our decree demands she and any whom have her trust must be welcomed into our stronghold.' I felt a brief flash of relief but it was short lived for his next words where delivered with a cold stare at Edward,' But if we find any reason to not trust you in the slightest nothing will stop us from condemning you to death.'

Edward seemed to mull over his words as he spoke and I knew what his thought were; _How in fucking hell will we get away?_

His words held no meaning to me I had been through worse than he was insinuating so I stayed calm at his words. I felt Edward's arm wrap tightly around my back and he tucked the edge of my cloak which he still wore around my shoulders pulling me up against his side. So I was tightly pressed to him and wrapped in a cocoon of delicate warmth.

In that moment I realized that I had been shaking from the cold of the breeze and my breath had been made of white mist. At the comfortable warm and the thick scent of Edward now surrounding me I felt a wave of weariness wash over me. It had been so long since I slept a full night, without interruptions from dreams or just the interruptions of my difficult life.

Edward noticing my weary state pulled me into cradle against his chest, 'Sleep Darlin'.' He whispered against my ear his breath warm, 'I have you. You are safe here, I promise.'

He let his lips trail hotly across my temple and I knew Harry would be confused by his intimate act toward me just after I had showed my distaste when he referred me as Edward's lass. I allowed his words to wash over me and sedate my growing fears as I was pulled up to rest atop his lap sideways.

He pulled my head down to rest in the croak of his neck as he pulled the cloak up and around my crudely dressed body, allowing me warmth and privacy.

As I began to drift I heard his voice in a soft echo, 'She needs different clothes. I don't wish men to gaze at her in lustful manners or her to be disrespected.'

A grunt came, 'When she wakes I will get Seth to give her a spare pair of men's clothes and to yourself, but when we arrive at the stronghold she will be given proper garments…' His voice drifted out before it came back to focus, 'I know the real reason for your thought to cover her tantalizing body. You do not wish the gaze of men to pass across which you posses in your mind even if she denies. You care.' Harry's words washed over me and I didn't see their meaning in my haze.

'Yes. I saw your young lads gaze on her and it did not sit well with me.' Edward expressed in a voice of velvet softness, but like Harry's I didn't see the meaning to them.

'Trust me Eddie she will have the lustful gaze of men even if she was covered to the extreme. She holds great beauty. She is a radiant flower in this dim world; I hope you treat her with the softness needed to care for a woman?' Harry stated but my eyes seemed to darken as I began to slip into sleep.

'She may look like a flower but she has thorns of poison…' Edward's velvety words seemed to be a wash of soft silk over my body and I drifted to sleep not contemplating any of the conversations just held and its connection to me.

~0o0~

_I felt the soft prick of the flowers thorn on my finger tip, feeling the small trail of blood trace a path down the crevasses of the skin in a single drop._

_'What are you thinking?' Edward's voice was soft but distant._

_I didn't turn my eyes from the slow trickle of blood, 'It is odd that something so beautiful is…' I allowed my sentence to stop as the flow of blood began to grow._

_His voice continued for me, '…so harmful and strong.' His voice was indifferent, 'I'm sorry.'_

_I turned my eyes from the now cascading flow of blood from the tip of my finger and down to my elbow so my skin was stained red. _

_I was alone there was no one around, I was standing in the middle of a open and expanding space, the only colour was the deep satin blood red petals of the rose which stood in front of me delicately but dominating._

_'You shouldn't weep for her.' James' voice pierced my conscious mind._

_I realized at his words I had tears wetting my face in a flow. With a deep sense of fear I froze as his arms draped around me resting just under the line of my bust._

_He allowed his fingers to grip the curve of my ribs as he pulled my now small ten year old body back against his with a deep growl._

_'You are forbid to venture here again my Bella. You are mine.' He whispered dauntingly in my ear a tinge of venom pressed deeply into the words. _

_'Angela…' My voice shook with sadness and fear._

_'Is nothing to you. You are the reason she found her demise but never shall she touch your mind again in my presence.' In a strange way he seemed to care as he whispered his words softly._

_As I was pulled away harshly by the a dark eyed man he had flanking him I allowed myself to look back over seeing James' stiletto in the shadows as he stared at the fresh soft dirt mound on the ground with the structure of a tall red rose perturbing from the ground. _

_I let put a shriek as He brought his foot back and began to kick out the mound without resolute. I pulled myself roughly free and began to run toward him. He turned on my screaming form his eyes scornful with a deep fiery burn. His knife was pulled free…._

_~0o0~_

'Bella.' I heard the faint whisper in the back of my sleeping mind.

'James…'

'Wake.' At the command my eyes flew open darting around quickly to take in my surroundings.

It was dark, well into the night and I lay against Edward the cloak roughly wrapped around me earlier convulsing body. There were the glinting eyes of around a dozen pairs of eyes looking in this direction and based on the shapes and forms which I could see from the light cascaded by the fire they were all men.

I pressed back further into Edward having a sense of fear threading to my bones and stringing me up for their eyes to see. A movement caught my eye and I saw Harry step forward from obviously going to relieve himself.

'You okay there Ms. Bella?' His voice held a knowing sentiment.

I nodded my head quickly and then unsure if he could see me through the dark whispered, 'Yes.'

'You gotta be fucking kidding me it sounded as if you were being put through torture from the noises you were makin'.' A younger voice piped up, 'Or if a man was...'

'Seth…' Harry let out in a deep warning tone.

I heard a soft gulp, 'Sorry Miss. Didn't mean any disrespect to your part I'm just riddled up with lost sleep.'

Then I dawned on me, I must have been screaming again and woken up this group of sleeping men, 'I'm sorry to wake you all with a problem as trivial as a dark terror.' I murmured to them.

'It is understandable for what you have been through Ms. Bella.' Sam's voice filleted through the air softly.

'Yes it is.' Harry said gruffly, 'Now everyone hit the sac. Garret you take watch then wake everyone to move out just before the suns renewal.'

I watched as people began to settle down rolling themselves into their cloaks, but my attentions were brought to a burly figure which stood and began to walk off towards the horses, before he reached his destination he turned and his dark alight eyes seemed to bore themselves in me with an decisive interest.

I shrunk back into Edward and started slightly as he wrapped his arms around me, he pulled back as I started.

'Shh..' He reached around and pulled me back down so I lay on my side.

Still sharing my one cloak he pulled me into his front, pressing his crotch into my ass while casting his leg over my hip so his knee rested snugly against my stomach. He used that position to lever himself in closer to me, I could feel the bulge in his crotch pressed against me snugly but I didn't feel any discomfort from the fact that he had bodily desires.

I could feel the hardness of the member rub against me as he shifted closer to place his chin atop my head. He slung a hand across my front to rest just at the curve of my breast, while the other was holding my head in place as it wrapped around my neck like a choke hold but instead of resting his hand at my shoulder it angled down between my breasts and clasped my waist just above his leg.

I heard a content sigh come from him as he held me and I felt the sense of safety wearing at the strings tethering my fears too me. I began to doze my mind heavy but I opened my eyes wide as I felt Edward tug at my skirt hiking it up so his hand could push in closer to my unclothed centre and the hand which rested just below my breast pressed upwards until he cupped the leather clad flesh.

His hips jerked forward as he let out a soft murmuring grunt, his shaft was erect greatly now as he pressed roughly against me, 'Mmmm…' His leg pushed against my stomach pushing me back against him.

My breaths were strong as I moved, I had spied a weapon belt close to my head and I flicked my hand out and in an easy effort I sat atop Edward, straddling his hips and thick member the knife pressed firmly to his adams apple. He looked at me with wide eyes then they steadied as he looked at my face.

It was a mask, showing nothing, not my willingness, not my fear, not my pain and not my lust for him.

'Your eyes show it.' He whispered in a soft melodic tone, 'Though you cannot see it yet, so I'll wait until you wish for me as I do you.' My eyes widened at his accusations and confessions.

I pulled back dropping the knife as I watched him, his eyes lightened and his hands flew to my hips. Gaze travelling my body with deep lust, he thought I had given into him. His thumbs began a slow lingering circle on the bare heat of my hips as he took in my form straddling him.

Then I hardened with distaste, 'I hate you.

_How could he know my emotion, my feelings, he knows nothing of them._

I pulled back from his grip and stood and walked away from his shocked person toward the forest so I could relive myself.

Once I had finished I hurried back toward the fire light, I came to a stop next to Edward and sat down. The winds breath was bitter cold against my exposed skin and I could feel Edwards gaze burning into me like smouldering embers.

'Forgive me.' He whispered in anguish.

'Never.' I murmured as I allowed myself to spread out next to him again.

He pulled me up against his chest in a swift movement, wrapping the cloak tightly around us both. He draped his arm around my waist and laced his other under my head so I could use it as a pillow, but he kept his distance from me, not knowing if I would allow him any closer than he was in that moment.

I could feel him purposely angle his crotch away from my backside in an attempt to hide the presence protruding bulge of his length from me. I felt myself begin to drift off to the place of my haunting thoughts as his soft lips brushed with the lightest touch across my temple to test the waters.

Not feeling any resistance from my part he applied as delicate amount of pressure, then dragging his lips down to my cheek he let out a soft whisper, 'Goodnight my Bella.'

His words ensnared me as I felt the tug of sleep claim me.

~0o0~

_'Goodnight my sweet darlings.' My mother's voice drifted around the room, 'I promise I'll come back. just be good until that time. Take care of your sisters Bella, keep them safe.' She gave my sisters each a feather light kiss._

_As her lips dipped and touched my temple with a soft delicate touch, she vanished and darkness came. Dripping down the walls in thick trails, soon to be accompanied by the cascades of deep red blood._

_Her screams cracked and whipped across my mind as the axe fell, my sisters screamed and cried as we were pulled away. I looked to Angela as her nails racked down my right arm as she was ripped from my grip. _

_My throat sealed as her brown eyes cleared to a dim lifeless tone, I turned gripping Victoria with an iron grip. Her red hair a shock around her small body, clashing against her ivory skin. Her green eyes looked to me with a crystal clarity of fear. _

_'Bella…' Her small voice whispered as tears flowed as a river would._

_'NO!' I chanted, 'No! Please let me have you. Let me save you!' But her hands drifted from my grip as she began to fade from my sights._

_A wicked grin spread across her young beautiful face as she disappeared. The roses began to fall again, dropping around me in a mocking show. The thorns itched and scratched at my skin, setting alight a wild fire of pain._

_A sword came to be in my hand and I began the eccentric dance to fight away their touch. _

_'Bella?' Edward's voice draped over me calming my nerves, I turned seeing a golden carriage. I walked over to the shimmering metal and looked inside. His face was soft and young, held the innocence of the youthful boy he had been then. His large green eyes mirrored my fear, and his shock of bronze locks fluttered in the breeze as he watched my screaming frenzy for help…. _

~0o0~

that is that chapter i hope it was okay...

So you are finding out more about Bella's past and her reasons for hating Edward/ the royal line, **Any questions you want answered ask me and i'll do that when i can in the story :)**

_**Do you want Edward and Bella to get more into each other or do want them to push away from each other?**_

_**I'm going to ask for thing you peps want to happen in the story and then i'll add it in just for fun :)**_

Eg: Horserida put a brillient idea in her review :) so thankyou for that one it will happen in later chapters definatly

Please i love ideas for my stories so let me have them :)

**_Should i do some writing from Edwards POV? _**

**_And should i make it hotter?_**

_REVIEWS HELP PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE AND GIVE ME A REASON TO CONTINUE WRITING :D_

_Annaliegh xo_


	6. Welcome

**Disclamer: I don't own characters**

_Okay so i figured out i needed to do Edward's POV to explain Bella's 'night terror' but i'm not giving much away and it also shows you why Edward is protecting of Bella and how Bella saying 'I hate you' will affect him._

_So i hope it is okay... Let me know please... Enjoy and REview! :)_

~0o0~

**Edward POV**

Her body was warm and small pressed into mine, I could feel the thrill of excitement at having her so close still present. Before that day at the square it had been nine years since I last saw her, I had been at the mere age of twelve the state of which she screamed and cried had frightened me which I had been greatly ashamed of after; my grandfather had shown me his displeasure at my reaction.

~0o0~

**_Flashback 9 years ago:_**

_My grandmother's hand rested solidly on my shoulder as the golden carriage tumbles idly across the path, trees over hung and the faint scrap of them across the top of the roof seemed to sound loudly in the silence._

_'Stop sulking boy.' My grandfather spoke with a hard distasteful voice, 'Your mother and Father sent you to represent my heir.' He gave a malicing chuckle, 'That un' your mother has been carrying had timing. Though it displeases me that your father sent you when your sister Alice could have surly held you mothers hand during sire pains, while he accompanied us.'_

_My grandmother gave a small grunt of disapproval but stayed silent for it was not a women's place to speak above a man._

_'But I suppose it is good they will receive another child, for I believe she shall be barren in the womb soon.' His voice was still hard but was now thoughtful, 'Though if it is another girl that would be a great pity for the family. My wife only sired me sons, five strapping lads. And you my boy are small in bone and bulk, you need to harden yourself up' While he spoke he gripped my biceps feeling the small muscle I held, he gave a grunt of disapproval._

_'Your Father did not do well by our kingdom by marrying that one.' He said gruffly._

_'Do not…' My Grandmother began but my grandfather was quick to cut her off ignoring her words initially._

_'You need to marry a woman of good stat boy and one who can bare you many children…' Her went to say more but the screams began and my body flinched back to grip my grandmother tightly and she returned my gripe seeing the fear on my face, My grandfather looked disgusted at my actions._

_The door flung open at that moment and a youthful girl stood there breath ragged and hard, Blood cascaded from a deep set cut along the base of her jaw._

_'Help!' She let it out in a shrill wail, her large brown eyes brimmed with forgotten tears._

_Her long chocolate brown hair was mattered and bloody, her skin pale, the top of her ragged dress was ripped clean exposing the top of her chest disrespectfully. I could see the marks of slavery etched into her skin, fresh lines had been drawn down along her collarbone, but scar tissue from others puckered the skin I could see. _

_If the mud and grim were to be wiped and no bloodshed she would have youthful beauty that would blossom to a rarity of beauty. She seemed spirited and I felt the fear in me heighten for her._

_'How dare you!' My grandfather's voice was a bellow of furry, 'You insolent rat! Be gone before I have an axe raise to you head!' His voice was vicious and I found myself shrink back further into my grandmother's hug._

_'Help…' She let it out in a whipper of pure undiscussed terror, my Grandfathers hand seemed to fly forward out of nowhere to send her to the ground heaving and wittering in pain._

_I let out a choking sob and realized tears flowed freely down my face at his viscous act, his gaze turned to my noise and at the sight of me cowering his nostrils flared in anger. I turned my gaze away, finding myself looking directly into the gaze of the brown eyed girl. _

_Her fear and pain reflected within her gaze, she locked onto me pleading as guards swarmed around ripping at her small limbs as she thrashed and screamed. A man broke through the shrubbery a fiery fury radiated from him. _

_'Let her go!' His voice was horse from running but it was familiar._

_They did which surprised me greatly and then they dropped to their knees, the girl looked toward me her face showing her defeat as she turned to flee. I saw the wisp of her hair as she barrelled forward into the trees opposite to the man. _

_'You were not suppose to let her fucking run, you incompetent swine's!' His voice showed his anger but dismissal in the matter._

_My grandfather rose to his feet stepping from the carriage grunting at the movement with his old body, 'James', my son.' He took the man into an embrace._

_'Hello Father.' His voice sent my fear burning._

~0o0~

Bella began to moan softly in her sleep again and the whispered words for 'Help' was evident, she turned her body pressing further into me and I felt a soft thrill of desire race through me as her hand came to rest between us pressing the skin of my thigh close to the bulge that still remained there. She was breathing hard and I had to wonder if she was dreaming of the day we had first met.

_Dose she even know that boy was me? _

I sighed running my thumb along the soft scar that was donned upon her jaw line and curving up to the front of her ear. It was faded but that day in the square when she had cast her curses upon me for spitting atop her head I had seen the glint of the white line reflected in the soft sun and the memory had came flooding back to me in a dash as I called for her to be flogged. When I had seen her eyes light up at the prospect of the chase I knew for certain it was her the brown was so deep and it reflected her soul to all whom gazed upon them, the beauty in which I expected for her was nothing to the true image that stood in front of me.

I knew in that moment I had found a woman to have bare my children, to sit by me as I ruled after my father past. But she was gone in a flip of her cloak and she disappeared into the shadows, before I could call back my men from flogging her they had disappeared after her beautiful figure. They would not catch her I knew, for the soft grace that she held and the fierce determination that her words held showed that she was free and nothing would stop her from being so except for death, and even then she wouldn't go without a fight.

I let out another sigh and rolled myself so she lay atop me and I could see the dancing stars in the sky, my eyes drifted closed as I watched them sore and dance for the gods, it was beautiful but as I came to darkness the beauty I saw was _Bella_.

~0o0~

I felt the soft shake on my shoulder and my eyes snapped open to attention, ready for a fight. But Sam stood over me smiling, but as I opened my mouth speak her pressed his finger softly to his lip eyes dropping down to Bella who was sound asleep still lying atop me.

'Harry says to let her sleep. She will be tired from the night terrors. Harry says that they are like a plague haunting and deadly.' He must have thought I need more of an explanation because her continued, 'When Harry saw how peaceful she sleep when he woke he thought it would be best to let her be. For restful sleep would be a rarity for her and he wishes for her to sleep unplagued for as long as possible.'

I nodded my understanding to allowing her sleep, then to my annoyance her bent down and began to lift her from atop me, I let out a deep growl pulling her to me harshly. Bella let out a grumble and I stiffened but she was at rest again in seconds.

Sam spoke annoyed by my actions, 'I need to move her from you so you may stand and help us pack up. I intend her no harm.' He moved to pick her up again but quickly looked to me, 'I will not look upon her body disrespectful and I will shield her from t he view of the others and I have a blanket to wrap her in so her tantalizing flesh doesn't show.'

I nodded again crisply realizing that Harry had done Bella a kindness by sending Sam over, unlike him others would not have shown so much respect, 'Okay.'

He pulled her up holding her as a child, the cloak dropped from her body and heads turned to gaze upon this nearly naked beauty. Sam turned his back to them quickly blocking Bella mostly from sight, her long ivy les were still visible to their lustful gazes. True to his word Sam kept his gaze forward not looking down at the sleeping beauty he held.

But his fingers still touched her bare flesh and that didn't comfort me, I rose a grabbed the blanket which Sam had laid on the ground, I moved it around her and Sam's arms then I slipped my arms under her allowing Sam to pull his free. I cradled her body to my chest feeling the warmth of her soft breaths through the thin cotton of my undergarments.

I placed Bella back on the ground were we had slept together for the night, her body was swaddled fully in the blanket and all seen was her soft heart shaped face. I let a smile touch my lips softly at the sight of her. She was wrapped up as a baby would be.

'Here are some clothes.' Sam spoke softly so Bella would not be woken.

I turned and took the garments from Sam with thanks. I pulled the old rage of my 'shirt' free and pulled on the thicker one that had been given to me.

'Fuck, Eddie you must work hard for your living.' Sam spoke as he viewed my firmly built chest and abdomen.

I just shrugged I return, I turned and walked into the forest so I could change myself in private and relieve myself. After I had returned I moved to Bella quickly finding Sam seated next to her watching the men work, protecting her why I was gone.

'Do you need any help?' I queered him, kneeling next to Bella and softly kissing her forehead.

'No. They have finished pack, just setting the horses to the carts so we can be off.' He looked to me and smiled, 'Everything fits?'

'Ah…' I said adjusting the pants slightly, 'Pants are a bit snug, but all in all good.'

Sam nodded smiling, 'Harry got Tristan to lend his spears because you looked so big once you were awake and standing. And Tristan is the biggest here.' The he gave a cheeky smile, 'Well Harries the biggest but Tristan is all bulk.'

I gave him a smile and he bent down picking up a small pack and then her grabbed a pair of soft leather shoes off the ground offering them to me.

'May be a bit snug but they'll do for now.' He looked over at a call and turning back to me with a smile, 'Let's move out.'

~0o0~

I had Bella's sleeping form sitting on me straddling my thighs as I cradled her head against my chest the blanket covered every flash of her creamy white skin, except her face. My groin was uncomfortable, but I ignored the desires. Harry and Sam were conversing quietly between themselves.

Then Harry turned to me catching my curious expression said, 'All our men died on the raid, including Riley one of our council members, number seven. His throat was slit, we found his body along with others around a bend away from the main fight. We think someone slit his throat while running with one of the curved blades. Then our suspicions rose when we found Gillian with only one wound a knife in the jugular. And none of the guards we were facing would have that skill.' Harry stroked his chin.

'They might have got lucky.' Sam put in.

'No.' Harry said, 'Someone showed up and killed my friend and men.'

I tightened my grip on Bella knowing his anger was focused toward her, even if her had no knowledge of the fact.

That's when I heard her voice, Harry and Sam listened intently once she begun and so did I.

_'No. Victoria.' Her breaths came short, '….Hunting…. James….Hurt….Nothing….Family….screams, running…They didn't help…...' She took a breath and let out a grunt of pain, 'Prince Edward….'_

'Wake her.' Harry said pitifully.

I did so kissing each of her eyes softly before whispering, 'Bella. Wake darlin'.'

Her eyes opened with a flutter and as her gaze caught mine she let rip a scream more horrific than any she had ever let escape. She flung herself from me and proceeded to coware at Sam's feet, the blanket in a tangle around her, her sobs racked her body with shuttering fear.

Harry watched me closely as I bent down and came to rest on my knees in the still moving cart, 'Bella, I promised remember and I will not forget.' I pressed my palm to her tear stained cheek and she flinched away from me her body showing her fear.

'Stay away.' Harry's voice was deadly, 'You have done enough. Let her come around herself. '

But I didn't listen I moved forward closer to her and spoke to her letting her know that I remembered, 'Bella you saw the fear in me. You saw it. I promised Bella and nothing with stop me from keeping that promise. Bella you are everything to…' I didn't finish for Bella throw herself at me her body shaking uncontrollably.

I pulled the blanket up around her covering her again and pulled her to sit upon my lap again. She hugged me close her hips knocking against mine.

I breathed her in and held her shaking form as she allowed her pent up fear leave her body, I allowed her to free herself from everything that was her life for the mere moment as I protected her.

_…me. Bella I love you._

~0o0~

Bella POV

Edward held me as I cried away my lifelong sorrows; in the instant I had awoken his bright emerald green eyes had met my brown tear rimmed ones. The emotion that was present in his eyes at that moment was so strong I felt the coil of my strength snap, causing everything to well up inside me like a raging fire. I had to get away from his eyes, from the raw emotion they held.

I sat now curled against him, letting him protect me while I let myself free for the first time in my life, I let another protect me, I had let someone in.

'Bella, you're safe I promise.' Edward's word were as soft a lullaby, slowly he began to hum to me his chest vibrating with the soft noises rocking my shaking body back and forth no tears insight for I had dried out long ago.

I took a breath and pulled back from Edward the shaking in my body subsiding, 'Edward….'

I moved forward to him placing my head against his my breath washing over his face, his eyes closed softly and he let out a shaking breath allowing the warmth cascade over me sensually.

'Edward?' Sam asked curiously.

I felt his back stiffen and the shift of his legs, the pull of his grip, nervous seemed to wash from him in pulses.

Without looking from Edward's nervous eyes I stated, 'It's his given birth name.'

'Oh… Then why does he not use that name instead?' Harry questioned his tone un-trustful.

Edward answered without hesitation, 'Can you not see why?'

Harry seemed happy with the answer, 'We will not judge you for having the same birth name as our son's enemy. It will not affect people's opinion on you but will make there like for you stronger, for you bare the heavy weight of walking with a name of evil.'

I bit my lip so I wouldn't giggle, my head covered Edward's from view and his face was one of frustration and it was hilarious.

'Yes.' Edward said mildly, 'Thank you for understanding and now that I know you do not judge me for my burden. So if you wish you may call me by my birth name.' He gave Harry a rueful smile.

'Good. I wouldn't wish you to think we judge you by your name.' Harry gave a chuckle, 'Unless you are Prince Edward, then we would have a problem.' He and the rest of the men in the cart laughed heartily, Edward join in his laugh easy not giving away anything.

'God.' Edward said exasperated, 'If that were true the laws would be changing.' Everyone laughed again.

'That would be a send from heaven.' Sam sputtered as the men chuckled.

I stayed silent though knowing that Edwards words were a promise meant for me to hear; _He would change things. He would make everything better for the future._

_Could I forgive him for what has been done? Could I allow him to see the truth?_

I pondered to myself as we travelled, I had been give so men's clothing to cover myself and while Edward held up a blanket and shielded me I had changed; I hadn't seen the point in the blanket though. I would be given a set of 'proper' clothes once we arrived. I sat next Edward his arm lossy wrapped around my back as if in protection, my mind was flying as I took in the surroundings and the easy conversation Edward was having with the other men. I was also pondering over Edward.

_Could I forgive him?_

_Was it right to forgive him?_

_Do I still hate him?_

_Did I ever hate him?_

_Was it worth forgiving him?_

_Could he be trusted?_

It was reeling through my head and soon I lost all sight of reality and my mind was only focusing on that one subject. Everything went dark and I let out a cry of alarm.

Edward's arm tightened on me instantly and light flared up from a torch.

'Sorry to scare ye' Miss Bella. But ye' did call out that ye' were goin' through the cave entrance to the stronghold.' A gruff old toothless man spoke up, he was stirring the horses.

I nodded dully as Harry laughed, 'Nothing new there. All women are jumpy that's why they leave the fighting to the men and they stay at home and bake, clean and look after the un's'.'

Edward seemed to hold in a chuckle and I just said dumbly; still in shock, 'I can't bake to save my life.'

Laughter swam around the ghostly cave, then a flash of light hit us and we burst through a vine and leaf covered entrance. I heard a gasp come from Edward at seeing the small town that stood bellow us from this high cliff top. I had known this was hear but the size of the underground city brought my own matching gasp up to the surface.

'Fuck.' Edward whispered.

'Shit.' I chorused.

'Welcome.' Harry beamed then leaned into me, 'Next time Miss Bella don't speak so vulgar. The laws here may be kinder but they are still strict.'

As he pulled back I gave him a tight lipped smile realizing that if I wanted to survive these people I would need to change like Edward would.

_Fuck we are in the shit pile! _

~0o0~

_This chapter is a bit shorter than mosst but i needed to put it up to explain some things. _

_i showed you a side of Bella which will mostlikly never show again but i wanted to give her a heart and she needed to let Edward in at some stage and i thought it would be best during comfort. _

_you've learned some things about James and Edward. _

**_Are Bella and Edward in way over there heads?_**

_ **Should she forgive him? **_

_Annaliegh xo_


	7. Women TEASER!

_Diclamer: i don't own twilight or its characters._

**_Hey guys sorry this has taken so long and that its only a teaser but i've had a lot of personal stuff come up and it caused a major brain block... so ideas could help this along alot :) _**

It is only a teaser today because i still need to go overthe rest of the chapter :)

Enjoy! :D

~0o0~

I breathed in deep feeling the pressure of our lies weighing me down profusely; my lids were heavy with well needed sleep. My earlier sleep was restful at first but my terrors soon overwhelmed the peace. And the soft rock of the cart as it moved steadily down the windy path towards the buzzing village relaxed me.

Edward seemed eager to wrap me in a protective embrace, plus another layer of clothing; my cloak from head to toe. As the winding road continued its steady incline down we pass numerous people travelling up and down. We got to a folk in the road and the cart pulled to a stop, in that amount of time I not seen a single women travelling the roads and paths.

Edward seemed to voice my thoughts, 'Why do women not travel up these paths?'

Sam looked to him confused, 'Why would they need too?' He moved to sit by Edward and I was pulled in closed mouldered to his side, 'Women are suppose to be a man's pleasure.'

'I know of the ways of women and man.' Edward stated drily, 'Though I do not see how that connects to the lack of women walking the paths.'

Harry turned to him them his eyes warm, 'It is not in the place for women to work in the way of men, they are to bake, clean, care for the children they were made to bare and of course they are the instruments for a man's pleasure.' A small smile curved at his mouth as his eyes lingered on my bundled form before flicked back to Edward's hard stare.

'The pleasure is for the women and man.' Edward stated carefully his eyes darting to me as his hand seeked and found my hip under my swaddles of clothes.

'Yes that is true.' Harry muttered a full smile gracing his face, 'Women are not labourers, strong. They can't fight or be warriors. And here that is of law, women should not interlude in the practice of men. Their bodies will not be spoiled by the hardening of muscle but kept prime with softness and the curves of birth bodies. They are tasked with the feminine chores and the men with the labouring practices.'

I let out a soft scoff, which sadly didn't go unnoticed.

'Why do you disrespect our laws and teaching with that sound?' Harry's voice was slightly thundered with anger.

I rose to my feet, pulling harshly from Edward's grip and letting the cloak tumble from me, 'It may not be my place, I'm not sure of the laws held in place of this peaceful place but I believe that a women should deserve the right to chose and if muscles were to harden on a women's body it would not be of defiance to the man for she would still give the same pleasure if she held the plump softness of body.' My eyebrows were drawn down and men were milling slowly around the cart to look upon my rage trembling figure.

With a shake of his head Harry let out in a deadly whisper, 'Hold your tongue before your jovial nature is lost and you become outcast and put through punishment of out lands. It is the rule and you shall follow it with a high degree of respect.' Edward's arms wrapped around me pulling me behind him.

'She is just a woman whom speaks with more force than should. She was granted a tongue of many words; it has given more trouble than good towards her.' Edward stated bitterly with a slight laugh he continued, 'I think the gods fucked up in great amount when it comes to this un', Bella.' I felt my soft burn of anger ignite.

Harry gave a deep throated chuckle, 'Women and there tongues. They are good but sometimes they need to be tamed.' He gave a wink at that and the three men moved from the cart deep laughter filtering throw the air.

I felt a blistering rage burn across my skin, my cheeks flush with heat and I walked to the end of the cart my back stiff. A man raised his hand to help my 'delicate' self descend from the rickety cart, I slapped it away with a thick force my temper flaring through and boiling over. The small milling ground of men looked on in shock as I jumped readily from the cart with a soft grace a warrior should hold, I felt eyes drop to my unsupported chest as the material that was hanging loosely on my breasts did little to hide the tantalizing movement of the round perky flesh.

Edward stepped forward a growl erupting from him as he moved to cove me with the cloak but I twisted the material from him and resumed my march forward, shoving it back at his face. A few men let out a curdling laugh at my obvious refuse toward Edward but my head snapped toward some of the laughing men and the instant quiet was ire.

Harry bit his lip to stop his laughter at me and tuned away with shaking shoulder as he began to walk down the left fork, and the cart was dragged down the right followed by the few other that had been travelling behind in the journey but the others jumped from the carts before they made their way.

I followed Harry back still stiff as he made his way down the narrowing path. I was boiling and all around could tell for not a soul walk closer than necessary to my erect and raging figure.

'Miss Bella you shouldn't be walking. Someone help this delicacy onto the pack horse.' I turned to the gruff voice and saw the dark eyes of Garret, a snarl was ripped from my throat as my teeth were beared and I saw the flashes of red.

'Fuck off you sodden red belly pig! I've got two bloody fucking feet, same as the rest of em'. I can bear to blooming walk and not be a spoiled, shallow royal and refuse to tread across the fucking dirt!' I spun on my heal thanking the gods that I didn't have a knife in my vicinity to use; not that I needed one to kill.

I felt the strong grip on my collar yanking me back, 'How dare you speak to the gender of men in such a manner!' He spun me griping my waist in a bruising manner his eyes ladled with lust, 'I'll teach you…'

My foot slid a millimetre as I was about to attack.

~0o0~

i hope it was okay, Any questions?

**Also should i continue this story? Is it worth it? **

**Annaliegh xo**


End file.
